If Things Were Different
by Totally3rdGrade
Summary: If things were different, if Evelyn Cullen and Alex Conner had spent their lives together. Reading My Love is necessary if you want to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was thinking a lot about Alex and I realized that I MISSED HIM! I missed him so much that I decided to write an alternative universe of Evelyn's life (I know it's hard to contain your excitement, Breathe for a minute) Okay, lol, well, let's get down to business. Let me explain what an AU of our dear friend Evelyn means, One, Evelyn did not try to commit suicide, Two, Alex lived longer in **_**this**_** universe than he did in the original story (he was still in the hospital and all that so Mali is in this story) Three, Evelyn got Edward to change Alex when things in our pretend world got to bad with him, BUT WITHOUT HIS PREMISSION! **_**OH, MY EFFING GOD! HOW WILL HE TAKE THAT???**_** you'll find out. Four, Evelyn and Alex took in Mali earlier than in How I Live Now, she was 13 instead of 17, **_**But what about her cancer?? **_**Again, you'll just have to read and find out. If anyone has any questions please, fell free to ask (I've recently been told that my writing can be very confusing sometimes.)**

_**Drum roll Please!**_

_**If Things Were Different: AU Of Evelyn's Life**_

**By Linnie (Totally3rdGrade, Duh, that's a given)**

I was in a tornado of awful memories, my stomach felt like it would heave any minute. The ribs in my feeble body were ready to collapse from the uncontrollable heartache in my chest, my families' muffled voices and Alex's and my sob's echoing in my head. Then the spinning stopped, the world came to an end and I was back once again in the hospital room holding the little child that Alex and I had expected to love and parent for the rest of our immortal lives. The sobs in my chest erupted again at the sight of the little baby, Alex's fingers stroked our pale forever sleeping daughter while he held me in his cold strong arms. "Evelyn_." _a sweet sing song voice whispered, "Evi, Dear_." _the voice said, a little louder than before. I came to consciousness, but before I opened my eyes to see my husband I remembered feeling my heart break when the tired doctor announced to Alex and I that our baby, Kira, had died while I was in labor. I opened my eyes to see Alex's worried face, "It was a dream," he said softly and kissed my nose, I nodded and looked away from his cloudy topaz eyes so I wouldn't start crying. "What time is it?" I asked sitting up from my flattened pillow, I guess I beat it up good this year. "10:00" Alex answered, chuckling a little as he flattened my bed head hair. My eyes widened, "10:00?" I repeated aghast, "But what about Lydia and Isaac? Have they had breakfast? Did Lydia finish that book report? What about Mali did she leave for class on time? Why didn't you wake me?" I asked in a rush.

Alex frowned and I saw the worry lines that were visible always when he was human. "The kid's and I thought you should sleep in this morning." He sighed, and he eased his position above my head and laid next to me on to the pillow he never had to use. I turned to my right to look down at my angel. "Thank you." I said softly and I smiled, he smiled back and pulled me to his side so we were cuddling and wrapped the covers and his arms around my waist. I sighed, "Tell me about your dream." Alex said, kissing my hair. I swallowed, "It was like I was in that movie "The Wizard Of Oz" it was a tornado of the memories of the hospital and that doctor who, who" my voice cracked, these kind of dreams always came near Kira's birthday. "It's okay, sweetheart, you don't have to talk about it right now." I shook my head. "No, but I want to," I touched his freezing hands so he would loosen his grip a little, he sometimes forgets about his super strength. "sorry," he muttered, I turned over to face him. Our noses were inches apart, " It felt like she died all over again." I whispered, Alex nodded and said nothing but I saw that he had as much pain in his heart as I did only by looking into his eyes, at that thought my eyes did tear up a little. "Oh, Evelyn." Alex said quietly, I shook my head again and wiped my tears away. "it's okay," I said, " I'm okay, I just hope she's happy where ever she is and that she knows that we love her." Alex smiled a little, "Of coarse she knows that." I kissed his nose, "She would be 8 today." I said, "8," Alex repeated, "8 years," he sighed, "Yeah," I smiled, "Did you get the kid's to school on time today? Or did they persuade you to make waffles first?" Alex chuckled, "the waffles, naturally." I nodded, "Lydia did all of the talking, but Isaac asked to help." my small smile broadened.

"Did he now," I said, "he makes the best waffle Lydia ever tasted." I chuckled, "maybe I should ask him to help with dinner tonight, he's probably a better cook than I am." Alex chuckled. "Speaking of the waffles, would you like to taste one?" I nodded, how could I refuse? I only wished Isaac were here for my fist taste of his masterpiece, I'm afraid he thinks that Lydia and Mali get all the attention. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, you take to long getting ready for the day." he teased. I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it as hard as I could and laughed at his surprised expression, even with three children of our own in the house we still never cease to act like teenagers. When we finally stopped laughing I realized that my young looking husband had on the same black and grey pinstriped shirt and black jeans as yesterday. I frowned, "What?" he asked innocently I smiled, "nice outfit" he ran a hand through his shoulder length jet black hair and sighed, "I had a writing inspiration." he said, I nodded, "at 12:00 in the morning?" I asked putting a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Alex looked me in the eyes "After you and the kids went to bed and Mali left for her waitressing job I had an idea. But you can only read it when the book is finished!" he said seriously. Alex was the author off two books already, both of them were very successful but his publisher wants a his newest book done by the end of the month and unfortunetly, Alex has a case of writers block. He took every rare inspiration he had and used it. After Alex left the room I got up and sighed as I looked around our cluttered room. I left the bed unmade because I didn't really care about tidiness at the moment. Sunlight poured into the room and different birds were singing outside the window from the garden announcing that it was no longer winter. I wrapped my black silk robe around me, covering the long lacey black nightgown that matched and walked slowly over to the pictures that covered most of the wall next to the door. Looking up a little above my head I saw the most recent x-ray of Kira before I had her. I kissed my pale fingers and pressed them onto the glass of the frame Alex placed the x-ray in. I did this every morning just like I kissed Mali's, Isaac's, and Lydia's foreheads but today was different, I'd overslept. I'll give Alex the kisses instead, maybe even a little extra.

I yawned as I pushed open the swinging door to the tiny kitchen but I wasn't met by just Alex I was met by my forever young parents too. I smiled, "Hey," I said and yawned again. There was no need for a big greeting I saw them everyday along with the rest of my family, they only lived next-door. "Did you come over to try some of Isaac's waffles?" I teased, my parents laughed. "No, we were just, you know, dropping by." I nodded, they wanted to make sure I was okay. "Okay then." Alex smiled and passed me three large waffles topped with too much syrup and two slices of butter, clearly Alex had forgotten what it was like to have sometime edible to eat. I took it anyway, anything of my children's or Alex's creations I loved, even if it didn't look to good. I wrinkled my nose at the taste of the gooey sugary paste but I tried to ignore it and get to the waffle, it was fantastic. I looked up to see everyone watching me wearily, I raised my eyebrows and they looked away quickly. I chuckled and kept eating my son's perfect waffle.

**So???? How did you like it? Please, review! It would suck if nobody liked this one, if you don't I'll stop writing it. But if you do, the next chapter should be out shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the lunchroom just like I did every afternoon. The endless chatter of the clueless students around me was easy to block out. I followed a group of preppy girls into the long lunch line and I sighed as I overheard what they were talking about. "So about those tickets to the Church dance, when are you going to pay me back? Oh, and are you going? _Everyone _ will be there!" The dance this Friday, _everyone_ was going. I guess my brother and I didn't count as "everyone". I looked behind me to my usual table, the table I shared with Isaac and a few of his friends and Elli my best and only friend. Elli brought some of her friends to join us of coarse, but they immediately classified me and my brother as losers and never sat with us after that. I raised my eyebrows as I spotted my twin at a different table than normal, he smiled his shy smile and waved to me, signaling that he wanted me to sit with him at that table today. I nodded and quickly grabbed a plate of some indescribable substance the Lunch Ladies called "pizza".

When I got closer to Isaac's isolated table in the back of the room I saw that he had a small cupcake on his light blue lunch tray, now, Isaac was small for our age and skinny too he didn't usually eat cupcakes. I don't even think he likes frosting! "Hey," I said, plopping my tray down next to his. "H h hey." he stuttered quietly, I smiled at him as I sat down. When Isaac and I were little we used to live in a house near a lake. One extremely cold winter mom sent us out to play in the snow, we were only 6 so we wandered to the back woods of the house near the lake. Isaac slid out on the ice under a pine tree's branches it was almost on the ice because of how heavy the snow was. I remember him saying "Come on, Liddie, it's really cool under here!" I shook my head and when the wind blew hard the snow rolled off the branch onto Isaac. When the snow hit he fell onto the ice and he hit his head hard, the doctors said that his brain was mixed up and it can't transmit messages properly. It's like saying that his mouth goes to fast for his brain, that's how I like to think of it.

"What's up, why the isolation?" I asked curiously picking up the slice of "pizza" and taking a bite, I wrinkled my nose and spit the pizza I had in my mouth into a napkin I stole from Isaac's tray. He laughed a little, "I I think w we should celebrate." he said quickly, "for K K Kira." I nodded, today was our little sister's birthday, I didn't know her very well she only lived a couple of seconds but Isaac and I always sang happy birthday for her, I totally forgot, I was too busy internally gagging at the girls in the line. "Are you actually going to eat the cupcake or will you give it to me after one bite?" I teased, he shook his head and didn't reply. Isaac isn't much of a social butterfly he really only talks to me, we could even talk without saying anything at all. Dad calls it "twin telepathy." It's a little ironic, actually, sometimes I can't shut up. "w w we c c couldn't celebrate at h h home, Mom will b b be all teary and c cry." he pointed out, I frowned, we could celebrate in the tree house." I said, "and you could bake a real cake, I don't even think that thing is edible." I pointed to the cupcake, Isaac chuckled, "I l l like t t that idea b b better." I grabbed the cupcake off of his tray and studied it, "I think I would know a real cupcake when I see one….this is not a real cupcake." I licked some of the frosting off and it had too much sugar, I didn't think that was possible. "egh," I wrinkled my nose again and gave the cupcake back. " I d d don't w w want it!" Isaac laughed and almost threw it back towards me, I giggled.

"Conner!" Mr. Peterson, our assistant principle walked over to the table, "and Conner!" It was kind of hard to address us when we were in trouble, but, what else could they come up with? 'Hey, you kids that look like each other, stop harassing each other with that cupcake. It looks kind of wrong!' I giggled at the thought and Mr. Peterson gave me his famous evil eye, I shuttered and so did Isaac. "Stop playing with your food and EAT IT!" he thundered, he had a serious problem with food throwing it's a long story. Isaac stole a look at me and I smiled a little, "Our school pays good money for this food," he grabbed Isaac's apple and shook it in the air violently, I honestly couldn't control myself I started cracking up. It's just like those rare occasions when Mom lets Dad do the punishing and he yells and stuff, it's just really that funny! "What are you laughing at, Young lady? Do you want another office detention?" I got so many detentions from this guy that he now gave them for no reason at all. "What would your mother say if I called her right now?" He fumed, I rolled my eyes and Isaac elbowed me in the ribs to stop laughing. _"You're going to get in even more trouble, stop!" _Oh, I know him like a book, I nudged him right back and said, in my mind of coarse, _"I can't help it! Let me handle this." _My protective brother gave up and let me talk.

"You know what? My mother probably would care, you give me so many detentions that when I come home she practically expects new of a detention! Isaac's the good child you know." I said coolly, I swear the vain on his temple would have exploded by now if it wasn't for the end of lunch bell signaling for everyone to get the hell out of the lunch room so the next group of kids could eat. "nice talking to you Mr. Peterson!" I said quickly and I grabbed my tray and Isaac's arm before he could actually give me another detention, "Saved by the bell." I muttered, Isaac chuckled blackly.

**So? How was it this time? Do you like Lydia and Isaac? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

When this final bell finally wrung I had that excited feeling in my stomach but then I realized that it was a Friday, then I got really excited. The prospect of finally finishing my story was just to much for me to handle in the excitement department. I just loved writing, I've been mulling the ending over in my head during English and Math. Maybe I can persuade Isaac to use the computer Sunday or something, he knew that when I got started on a chapter I wouldn't stop until it was finished, but that would be unfair. I sighed as I walked down the hall deep in thought but then I hit something, or someone and I dropped all of my books. I looked up into Brendon Cassidy's face. He was a good few inches taller than me, my head barely reached his shoulder and he was a looker too. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said absently and quickly pulled the jet black hair out of my face and bent down to grab my things, Brendon did too. "No, it's okay, just watch where your going you could hurt yourself someday." he teased, I gave a nervous laugh, he had a reputation of being a ladies man, I knew he wasn't flirting with me because he liked me…but it was hard to resist not flirting back he was so damn hot. "I just have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry again." I smiled quickly and practically ran towards Isaac's locker at the other end of the hall, but I'd overheard Heather Taylor muttering about me and my brother's loserness behind my back, I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, ready to go?" I asked out of breath when I finally reached my startled brother, "W w why were y y you running? I I told you t t that I had t to meet the Speech t t teacher." he said, then I remembered what he said walking back from lunch, "Oh, yeah," I said, he smiled and nodded as if I was acting so crazy today he could barely talk to me twin telepathy or not. "I'll wait here for you," I nodded, he raised his eyebrows. "Y y you could j j just start walking h home, I'm a b b big boy now, I I won't fall and h h hit m my head on any I I ice." he looked a little mad, I looked into his eyes, "that's not funny." I snarled, "is it okay for me to wait for my brother so I can walk home with him? I guess not!" I stormed off, I couldn't believe him! He knew that I thought that hit on his head was basically my fault, and it was. I was the one to suggest to go "exploring". Why was he annoyed at me for waiting? I always knew what my brother was thinking but I didn't know now, it was a little frightening. I stopped when I was halfway to the to the road, this was the first time we got into an argument, what was happening? Why were we fighting? This is stupid, I turned back and decided to wait for him anyways.

The school campus was empty but me by the time Isaac came out of the school, when my brother gave me a pleading/apologetic look I decided I'd talk to him as little as possible, he deserved it for being the one to start our first fight. "I I I'm sorry!" he said when he reached me, "I I shouldn't have said t t that." looked away and folded my arms over my chest. "Fine," I started walking and he followed, jogging to catch up. "w w what d do you want from m m m me, Liddie?" he stopped and his hands were hanging limply at his sides. "What I want is to stop fighting before it gets into something big." I said turning to face him. "w w why were y y you talking Brendon?" I sighed as I heard that he'd skipped a word, "I just bumped into him." Isaac looked down at his shoes, "I I it looked-" he stopped talking with his mouth open as though he was going to finish his sentence, searching desperately for the word he was looking for. "more!" he finished and sighed as though he was happy about finishing the little sentence, such little things made Isaac happy. "What are you talking about?" I snorted, "y y you were l l looking at him w w with lovesick e eyes!" my supposed lovesick eyes widened when we were eight I remembered us promising to not fall in love…we thought it was strange that mom and dad were all over each other all the time, "I I I don't l like him." he said quietly, "y y you know t t that." he finished, he looked betrayed and then I remembered that Brendon used to be one of the kids that bullied him when we were in Elementary school.

"Aw, Isaac I'm sorry." I looked down also, "I I if he d does ask you o out." he hesitated, "j just say no." he looked kind of sad, "j just trust me, p please?" I smiled, "I always do, you're the smart twin, remember?" Isaac chuckled, I really wanted to hug him, he looked like he needed a hug, so I gave him one of my famous "Lydia death" squeezes. "c c can't breath!" he said, I let go, "sorry!" he smiled, "k k kidding." I playfully hit him on the arm. "Ready to go home?" I asked, he nodded.

………………………………...

After my parents left and after I finished Isaac's waffle Alex and I went upstairs to do adult stuff. I hadn't had it like this in a while, probably since I was a teenager and pregnant with the twins and in need of serious attention from Alex. It's hard to be a teen and pregnant with twins, you get extra big! "I agree." Alex said simply when we were just laying in each other's arms. Alex still had his mind reading skills, only it was the same as when he was human, his vampire power was levitating and I thought that was pretty cool, I wish I could levitate stuff. "We hadn't done it like this in a while, I love being home alone." I laughed and started to get up. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Alex, afraid he made me angry, "I'm going to be a responsible parent and meet my children at the door when the come home from school." I said as I pulled on my lacey white summer dress. "What time is it?" Alex asked jumping up, he looked at my alarm clock and he then looked a little alarmed himself, "2:00? What were we thinking?" he shook his head, I did too. "It got out of hand, but I think we needed it, like a vacation, only sexier." I smiled, he chuckled and opened his chest of drawers to pull out a black thermal and blue jeans.

When we got downstairs I kissed Alex's cheek and headed to the kitchen to get my gardening tools, I've started a garden. It's nothing much, just flowers against the white porch deck, speaking of the white porch deck I really need Alex to put a fresh coat of paint on it, hmm. I grabbed my shovel and the seeds I was planning to plant today and got to work. "Hey guys." a musical high voice said from the left side of the house. I looked up startled, "Mali!" I said happily, "where you home this whole time?" Alex asked concerned I knew what he was thinking and I stole a look at his face, she nodded, "I. ah, didn't want to disturb you." she nodded again, I raised my eyebrows. "Mali, honey, I'm so sorry!" I stood, mine and Alex's impulsive behavior brought back memories of her mom I could see them. "No! I didn't mean-" "No," said Alex sternly, catching on to the small vision I had. "It was stupid of us." Mali shook her head, "it's not a crime to love each other while I'm in the house!" she laughed, Alex and I relaxed. Mali smiled and held out her arms wide, I giggled and stood to hug her Alex did the same. "Mali, I think the next time we hug you should go on your knees so I can look taller than you." I joked, my whole family was taller than me, it got annoying at times. Alex looked up and smiled, I turned over to the long drive way to see my two beautiful children.

Isaac's arm was wrapped around Lydia's shoulders and they swayed together as though they were whole. I walked slowly over and planted kisses on each of they're foreheads. "Any detentions today, Lydia?" I asked conversationally walking back to my seed planting. "a a almost." Isaac said quietly, I turned to look at my only son, remembering the waffle I had this morning. "I loved the waffles you made, Isaac." I said softly in his ear before I kneeled down to the soil. "Mom?" Lydia walked over, "can Isaac and I bake stuff for a picnic?" I ran a hand through my hair, I'm sure dirt was in it and on my face. "Of coarse, I think there is some cupcake batter and, ah, Special K cereal." I really had to go to the grocery store! "That's fine!" Isaac grabbed Lydia's hand and they both ran up the porch steps to the door. "Why hello my dear children, I'm fine how are you? I love you too!" I turned to see Alex talking to know body, I raised an eyebrow. Mali ran off with Lydia and Isaac. "Honey, are you alright?" I asked fearing for his sanity, I saw on "E! True Hollywood Story" about an author who went crazy, it could happen. Alex laughed, "No, I just want a hello from my children, that's all." I get it now, I giggled and beckoned him over to my side, "Want to help me with the gardening, Daddy?" Alex burst out laughing, "any thing you say Mother, Dear."


	4. Chapter 4

The tree house was in the way back of the woods, it was already here when we moved into the house. Isaac grunted behind me and I looked back, he was struggling with the picnic basket. Why we brought the basket, I have no idea. I suggested a plastic bag or something but nooooo, Isaac had to make things difficult and bring the heaviest freaking picnic basket known to mankind! "You okay back there?" I sighed. Isaac replied by saying a random stream of words, that just made me sigh again. "Why did you burden yourself with the basket anyway? You could have just put the food in the bag like I told you!" Isaac grunted again "I I I don't w want the food d d dirty! You w want t to eat crap?!?" I stopped and turned to face my brother, he put the basket down. "I don't understand why your so protective over food that you won't eat!" I snapped, Isaac rolled his cloudy eyes. "O O one of t these d d days, Lydia, y y your going to g get into t t trouble because you w w won't shut up!" this time I was the one to roll my eyes. "One of these days, Isaac, I'm going to be a very successful lawyer because I can't shut up Daddy told me so!" I replied coolly. Isaac laughed, "y y you need s serious help." I frowned, "Like you?!?" Ha-Ha you can't beat me, Isaac, I'm the queen of the comebacks! "WHAT NOW?" I said happily, and out loud. Isaac stopped to look at me. "And t t they s say I'm the w weird o one!"

When we finally reached the tree house another dilemma crossed our path, how to get the ridiculously huge basket inside. "Okay, you push up and I'll hold it when I get on the ladder!" I said climbing up. Isaac nodded and he pushed on the basket. "Do you two need any assistance?" a familiar musical voice said behind Isaac, I looked up to see my startlingly beautiful forever 17 grandfather. "Um, yeah, this basket." I pointed, Edward smiled warmly and gently lifted Isaac's fingers from his end. "Lydia you might want to get out of the way, I'm afraid of hurting you, or you might fall off this rickety latter!" I quickly jumped off the ladder and watched in awe as Edward placed the basket in the house at lightning speed. All I could do is persuade people to do what I want them to, that was my power only I was forbidden by my parents to use it for really dirty stuff, or revenge. Isaac's power was a little like Jasper's but he could only make people calm, not happy or angry like Jasper can. "Are you having a party?" Edward asked when Isaac and I climbed up. I nodded, "for Kira, but don't tell Mum!" I warned, Edward cocked his head to the side. "Why on earth not? She'll like that fact that you two still celebrate for Kira." I sometimes loved the fact that Edward couldn't read our minds, especially my mind. Isaac grimaced, "c cry." he said softly. But sometimes, I wish Edward _could _read our minds, for Isaac's sake.

"You can come join us if you want." I offered, Edward chuckled, "No, that's alright. You two have been having these party's for years, I won't disturb that." I widened my eyes, "how did you know?" Edward laughed. "You are very loud when your trying to keep something a secret." he informed us, I raised my eyebrows, "Then our parties haven't been secret all this time." Edward raised a pale hand, "I've never told a soul" and with that he ran back to his house next-door. I looked at Isaac who looked at me and smiled while pulling a blue lighter out of his jean's pocket. I grabbed the lighter angrily, "Isaac, what's wrong with you??? Have you been smoking?" I demanded, Isaac looked panic stricken and shook his head vigorously, but he couldn't manage to get the words out properly. "I I you l l l listen!" I stared into his eyes trying to understand patiently, it wasn't working out. "You need to quit! You know we have more chances of getting cancer than most people!" I hissed, incase Edward or somebody else with vampirism hearing heard. Isaac sighed, "jus j j just." he closed his eyes, this is why he didn't talk to anyone but me at school, he was afraid he couldn't talk back. I waited, "I I it's dad." I raised my eyebrows, "Dad? Dad gave you the lighter?" Isaac nodded happy that I finally understood.

"R R remember wh when Dad had t t that I idea t to k k kill one of hi his c c characters in a f f fire?" I gasped, I did remember that! Isaac and I came home from school to see Dad on the floor flipping on and off the lighter in front of his eyes, like he was fascinated by the light. That was when Mom started watching closely every time he had an inspiration, we were afraid that he would go on a killing spree or something, he's really into his work. "Isaac, I'm sorry I just assumed that you smoked, it was stupid. I have more of a chance to start smoking than you do." Isaac chuckled, "y y you're a b bad girl!" he scolded jokingly. I laughed along with him, I sighed, "You know what they say! When you _assume _you do make an _ass_ out of yourself." Isaac laughed again, "Okay, let's get this party started, you better eat at least one cupcake!" I ordered.

………………………………...

I sat at my desk staring blankly out of the stain glass window. _Please God, just give me a sentence, a paragraph, GIVE ME ATLEAST ONE WORD!! I'll do anything, I'll pay the Direct TV bill on time! Go visit my great aunt Flora and go to church, please? _I looked pleadingly at the ceiling, my mind was a white sheet right now, a blank blinding white piece of paper just ready to be filled up with words, but the words just don't want to come. "I knew I should have went to Law school." I muttered under my breath. Looking down at my hands resting hopelessly on the keyboard of my computer I flexed my fingers automatically, old habits die hard, I guess. I could barely remember the physical pain of the cancer, my super strength and levitating power practically erased it but I remember the shaking all too well. I don't even think the trembling was from the cancer, I might have had a little of Parkinson's disease, I sighed and rested my head on the hard wood desk. My story was about a girl Lydia and Isaac's age, fourteen, and something happens to her something terrible, I just have to figure out what exactly happened, but she cries about it. I hear her in my head as my children go to sleep at night and when Evelyn strokes my cheek with her fingers before she too falls into dreamland. I hear her when Mali leaves for class every morning and when Isaac whispers something secret in Lydia's ear, I can hear him all the same, the funny thing is that he knows I'm listening I always listen.

I heard the door of my office open but I didn't move from my position on the desk. Then I smelt her sweet scent, like strawberries. Mali sat down in the corner and watched me as I stared, still blank, at my computer screen. Only a sentence was written on the page and it read "_ Libby Wicket was not the kind of person that focuses on looks, she only saw what was on the inside."_ That was it, that was the inspiration I had yesterday. I spent the whole damn night writing that sentence and now that I look at it again I'm thinking of slamming the backspace button down and killing the stupid idea completely. "I like it so far." commented Mali quietly, I jumped, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts that I forgot she was even there. "Yeah?" I sighed looking over to my first daughter and smiling warmly. If I were human I'd probably be exhausted right now, no wait, If I was human I'd be dead right now. "Your character sounds kind of like Evi." she commented, I turned slowly to look at the screen again.

"Would you look at that." I said smiling, "she does sound a little like Evelyn." Mali giggled, "so this was your big idea last night?" she asked, she leaned over as if I had more written down where she couldn't see it. I turned to face her once more. "Yes," I said sternly "and this one little sentence is paying for your next term in college, don't judge the sentence!" I scolded jokingly, Mali laughed. "Maybe your next book should be about a girl like Evelyn or something." she suggested and rose from her seat to go out the door. I ran my hand through my dark hair and started to write, "_This next book shall be dedicated to my daughter Mali, you're brilliant and you should win an award for it. 5,000 gold stars for you! I'm just kidding you deserve more than 5,000 gold stars."_ Then I pressed the enter key until it was at the right spot on the page and I began writing Libby's story.

**Sorry this took so long, I, like Alex, had a case of writer's block. Review Please! I love reviews, they help a lot. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since Mali had spoken to Alex that afternoon he had been locked up in that office of his almost 24hours a day. This is how he is every time he gets out of one of his writing block spells, I chuckled as I heard the computer keys going 3mph as I walked passed his door on my way to the kitchen downstairs. _The kids should be home soon and I really need to water the plants outside. Maybe I could give the living room a new look, it's getting a little boring. Oh crap, Lydia and Isaac have their physicals next week! Oh yeah, then the Dr. can take a look at that rash on Isaac's arm then, could it be poison ivy? Nah, I'll just get Carlisle to take a look. I should be getting my period soon, it's been a while. Maybe I'll have Scarlett and Mom come over for girl time or something._ I chuckled to myself as I thought this, the younger me would never approve of girl time. I sighed as I sat on the couch, tapping my knee with one hand. I hummed to myself tapped my fingers to the beat. Picking up one of Liddie's teen magazines I flipped through it, I remembered Scarlett getting these all the time. I raised my eyebrows as I saw an article about teenage pregnancy "_You think school sucks? Well try having to go to school pregnant" _ I sighed, at least they were telling the kids not to have sex in a way they would understand. I heard Alex's heavy footsteps above me and I looked up from the magazine. Usually Alex was quiet around the house, is he angry? Maybe he's stuck and started pacing, that's not good. I threw the magazine on the couch and climbed the stairs to his office.

"Alex?" I called as I knocked on the door. The pacing stopped, I entered. "Baby?" I asked, he was standing next to the window with his hand on his chin. He looked rather sexy standing there in the light the late afternoon sun cast upon him, his skin sparkled a little and I smiled coming back to earth. "You stuck?" I asked and sat down in a chair near the table where he did our taxes. My angel looked over to me and smiled a bit, "I'm not stuck, Dear, I'm just having a bit of a problem." I raised one eyebrow, "Oh, I see." I nodded as if I understood this. "May I help you with this 'problem' ?" I asked making air quotes with my fingers. He shook his head and walked gracefully over to the chair next to mine and sat down. "I missed you." I said resting my head on his shoulder, Alex chuckled, "I saw you this morning." I lifted my head to look him square in the eyes, "I miss you after not seeing you for one minute. How do you think I survived this whole day?" he knew I was joking, but I did miss him a lot. "So about this problem." I smiled. "Yes?" he was amused. "I want to help you, you looked so sad next to the window. What happened? Can't you finish it in time?" I asked and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Oh, I did finish it!" he said, his voice raised a bit and he looked agitated. "I finished the whole damn thing seven times! I can't figure out which one I like better." I nodded, this problem has happened before.

"Can I read it?" I asked innocently, "No," he said simply not looking at me but out the window again, this reminded me of when he was human and was stuck inside the hospital. "Lydia and Isaac are home." he said softly. I placed my hand on his cold cheek and pushed his face toward mine. "You will finish this book." I encouraged, he smiled his sweet smile, the smile he only saved for me, and took both my hands in his. "Thank you." he whispered, "I hear Lydia talking fast, I think something happened at school today." he informed me, I chuckled. "Your just trying to kick me out aren't you?" I accused, Lydia and Isaac were not home right now, Alex smiled coyly and went back to his seat at the computer not saying anything. I left the room with a big smile on my face. I skipped down the hall to mine and Alex's bedroom to call Scarlett, I'd forgotten my cell in my purse and my purse was on the bed. I crossed the room to the bedside table near the window and I grabbed the phone but when I swiped it off the table my little calendar fell onto the ground. I grabbed it and decided I might as well check when I should expect my period now since it was on my list of things to do. My eyes widened in shock, I couldn't believe it, this can't be true. I should have had my period two weeks ago.

………………………………...

I leaned against the cold locker with my eyes closed wearily waiting for the end of school bell to ring. The halls were empty at the moment, everything was quiet except the Friday notices floating to the tiled floor. I bounced my knee up and down, _come on, come on, ring!_ I chanted in my head, I wanted to go home so bad, I hated school, it was like a prison for kids. I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps approaching, I really wanted it to be Isaac but it wasn't, he wouldn't be caught dead skipping class. The light from the sun blinded me for a minute before I could make out who the person was, if it was a teacher I had an excuse at the tip of my tongue. "Hi," a deep voice said as the person stopped, even though I was still trying to get used to the lighting I could tell who was talking to me, Brendon Cassidy. "Hi," I replied coolly, blinking so I could actually see him. "So.." he said nervously, "yes?" I folded my arms in front of my chest as though I was bored, I really wasn't. "What brings you here?" he asked leaning on the locker next to mine. I sighed, "I couldn't take History anymore, so I skipped." I said looking away from his face again, Brendon nodded. "And you?" Brendon laughed, "I'm actually on my way to an after school detention." he announced proudly, I raised my eyebrows.

"What did you do? Put one of those "How to stop smoking" packets on a teacher's desk or something?" this was probably the first detention he's gotten ever. "Um," he said nervously, I laughed, "so my guess was right?" I mocked, "I did that kind of stuff in 6th grade, who dared you?" he must have been dared to do this. Brendon looked at me for a minute, incredulously and then finally answered. "Tyler Morgan." I snorted, that kid's a self obsessed freak, he's in my Science class. "I hear you're a bit of a trouble maker, the class clown?" he asked smoothly, I rolled my eyes. "I'm not the class clown, and I'm not a trouble maker either, I just think that this school needs a little excitement." Brendon laughed. "What are you exactly?" Brendon asked eyeing my black mini skirt, ACDC tee and purple tights with army boots, he didn't seem repulsed like other guys are with me, I liked that. "I prefer not to label myself." Brendon laughed again as if I said something funny. "Okay." he said, "That's cool." I looked up at him, "you think so?" I asked softly, I actually smiled. Brendon nodded, "yeah."

Brendon motioned me to walk with him, "I'll walk you to Isaac's locker." I nodded. "I was wondering." he started, I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye. "Do you want to do something this weeken-" Brendon didn't finish because the final bell wrung and kids were flooding out of the doors. I laughed as Brendon paused for a minute, acting as though he were extremely annoyed. When everything clamed a bit he finished. "I was wondering if you wanted to do anything this weekend." he said, I raised my eyebrows. "With me?" I asked confused, Brendon rolled his eyes, "duh," I laughed nervously as if he were kidding. "Is this some kind of a project dork thing where you find the most pathetic people you know and help them be prom queens or something?" I asked flatly. Brendon shook his head vigorously. "No, No, Lydia, I really like you." he said quickly. I smiled broadly and the whole world around us was forgotten. "Yes." I answered quickly, If you have to know, I've always kind of liked him. He nodded, 'Cool, I'll call you then." I raised my eyebrows again. "You don't have my number." I said. Brendon widened his eyes. "Right." he said, "do you have a pen?" I asked, he nodded and reached into his pocket.

I grabbed the pen he handed to me and I took his hand. He let me flip the palm of his hand upward so I could write the number down. "Call my cell." I said, but I wrote my home phone too. When Brendon finally walked away I turned in the direction of Isaac's locker but Isaac wasn't there. I waited and waited, it wasn't until a teacher asked me what I was still doing here that I opened his locker to see if his stuff was still there, thinking that he had to see one of his teachers again. His bag was gone I sighed and slammed the door, maybe he forgot to wait or something. Yeah, like he forgot, we've been waiting for each other to walk home for the whole year. I pushed the heavy door open and started for home. When I reached the front door of the house everything was quiet. Mom's car was gone, Dad was busy typing upstairs, but I didn't know where Isaac was. I pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen to find my twin sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, he didn't even look up at me. Something was wrong. "Hey, why didn't you wait for me." I asked, annoyed as I grabbed a bowl from the sink and poured myself some cereal. Isaac finally looked up, he gave me a look that I've never gotten from him before, disgust and anger.


	6. Chapter 6

I knocked on my parent's door shakily, Alex and I were careful! Maybe it's stress or something, I wanted Scarlett to come with me for a pregnancy test. I didn't want to bring Alex, if the test turned out negative he would be so disappointed, a few years back we tried for another baby and it didn't work. When the door finally opened I was met by Emmett. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked leaning in the doorway, he looked down at me mockingly. I looked down at myself too, what I saw didn't look to good. I was wearing a Alex's old HIM tee shirt and black sweat pants with flip flops. I didn't even bother to look at the mirror before I told Alex I was going to run some errands with Scarlett. "Is Scarlett home?" I asked hurriedly, "Oh, yeah, come on in." he moved aside so I could enter. My family's house was almost a mansion compared to my little cottage next-door, a modern chandelier hung above my head and the staircase was extraordinary. "Hey, Hun. Wow." Scarlett entered the hallway and stopped to look at my appearance. "Nice outfit." she commented, I raised my eyebrows. "Thank you, do you want to run some errands with me?" I asked pointing my thumb to the door, Scarlett smiled. "Yeah, Wes needs a tie or something for a baseball banquet anyway." I squinted my eyes at her. "Why is Wes going, I thought Ian was the boy's coach." Scarlett laughed. "Ian doesn't want to be alone with all of those boys."

I laughed too, That was so Ian, he started coaching a boy's baseball team when Lydia and Isaac wanted to play this year. "I just have to get my jacket upstairs." she said and bolted, I smiled and nodded. I could feel butterflies beating up the pit of my stomach. "Hello there." someone said from up the stairs, I looked up startled. Edward walked down the stairs smiling the crocked smile my mother loved so much. "Hi Dad." I said softly, Edward looked at me in concern. "Everything alright?" I looked down at my feet. "Perfect." I replied. "Is Alex's new book going okay?" I nodded, "and the children?" I nodded again. "How about you?" I looked up and smiled, "great." I didn't want to disappoint him either, he had the same reaction as Alex when we tried for another baby last time. Edward chuckled unexpectedly, "If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Ian doesn't kill himself with a power tool." I looked at him like he was crazy, then I remembered his super hearing. I nodded, "Bye then." Edward kissed my forehead and was gone in a flash. "Ready?" Scarlett called coming down stairs. "Yeah, let's go." I followed my best friend to her car. "Let's take my car." I suggested. I loved my truck, Scarlett wrinkled her nose. "Fine." she hated the fact that I preferred a crappy truck to a nice shiny Mercedes like her.

When I slammed my door and was out of earshot of all of my vampire family I told Scarlett my suspicions of pregnancy. "Oh, My God!" Scarlett gushed, "That's so exciting, I'm so happy for you!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't know for certain. I didn't want to disappoint everybody if it wasn't true." Scarlett nodded, "Yeah, that's probably best." I switched the radio from a station Lydia liked to listen to, to a mixed genre station. When I heard "Samson" by regina spektor I relaxed a little, That was mine and Alex's song. When I pulled into the Pharmacy parking lot the vicious butterflies came back. For a minute I sat in the seat thinking about my baby Kira and what would happen if I was pregnant and I lost this baby too_, no, don't think like that. _"let's go." I sighed taking my keys from the ignition. The automatic doors of the small store slid open and I saw myself on the screen above my head. Scarlett found the isle where the pregnancy tests were and she handed me one, I grabbed two more just incase the first test was wrong and bought them. "Can we use your bathroom?" Scarlett asked a kid with greasy hair behind the counter. "We?" he repeated and he looked at me as though I was a freak, I recognized that look from high school. "Yes we." Scarlett said firmly.

The kid looked at us exasperated and pointed to the back of the store. "Come on, Babe." I said and gave Scarlett a fake lovesick look. Scarlett smiled back playing along and took my hand. "Yes, kiss her!" The boy said excitedly. I looked at him, "Okay, no." I said flatly. "Don't go there or I shall be forced to call the police for sexual harassment." Scarlett got up in his face for a minute then led me to the bathroom laughing. "That never gets old." I sighed opening the door with the sign that indicated both sexes could use that particular bathroom. After I used up all three tests, I sat on the toilet with my face in my hands. "Would if something goes wrong." I whispered, that was my biggest fear. "Nothings going to happen to this baby, Evelyn," Scarlett said rubbing my back, "I know it, you and the baby will be fine." I smiled and laughed and cried at the same time. "I'm pregnant." Scarlett laughed too, "Let's go home, I want to tell Alex." I said and stood and disposed two of the tests in the trash, but I kept the first one for saving. I made a little memory box for each of my children, even Kira and this baby would have one too.

………………………………...

I looked at Isaac in disbelieve as he yelled at me, even though he stuttered every other word and skipped a few key words sometimes, you could still tell he was hurt, that brought hot tears to my eyes. Isaac never gets mad, I've never seen him like this, it was rather scary. "Why are you being like this?" I demanded, "Why can't I have something my own for a change?" he was blurred by my tears but I could tell his expression didn't soften. "H-h-he wi-will hurt y-y-you!" he spat, "w-why d-d-don't you g-get that?" I shook my head. "h-he's a-an aw-a-awful kid!" he burst. "Why can't you just be happy for me? You just don't like him because I'll be spending some time at school with him instead of you!" I shouted. Now Isaac looked insulted and (If this was possible) even more hurt than he already was. "What's going on here?" I looked around to see my amazed father in the kitchen door. "Isaac, Lydia what the-" he started but Isaac stormed out of the room before he could say anything else. "you're such a brat, Isaac!" I shouted after him. The back door to the kitchen opened and I saw my mother enter, she was happy, almost glowing. I too stormed out, but through the door my mom can in through.

………………………………...

"What was that?" Evelyn asked, her happy expression faltered as she heard Lydia calling her brother a brat. "I don't know." I replied, I was totally confused. "I'm glad you've got everything taken care of here." she said sarcastically then smiled and hugged me. "How was your errands?" I asked kissing her forehead. "fabulous." I looked down at her. "But you didn't buy anything." I commented. Evelyn shook her head and laughed but she reached into her purse and pulled out what looked like a pregnancy test. I widened my eyes. "I bought this." she handed it to me. "Alex, were going to have another baby." her eyes filled with tears. My eyes became hot but no moisture fell from them. "my god." I whispered looking down at the test. "I'm going to be a father!" I said happily. Evelyn giggled, "you're already a father." I laughed with her, I felt so light so happy, nothing could bring me down. "So, I was thinking about names on the way home an-" I blocked her voice out but I watched my wife carefully. Her broad smile, her shiny bronze hair. She looked so happy, and at that moment I knew that everything would be okay.

**Sorry this was so short, the next chapter will be out really soon:)**


	7. Chapter 7

After I'd closed my bedroom door I leaned against it and sighed. I didn't think I've ever talked that much before, talking just wasn't my thing. It was Lydia's thing she just can't shut up, Lydia…How could she be so stupid? Wasn't she the one that said she hated people like Brendon? Yes, yes she did, In 6th grade when he told everybody that I was dumb and wasn't worthy to talk to, since I couldn't talk back as accurately as a "normal" person. But what is normal anyways? It's all an allusion. I saw him kiss Lindsay Walker a day after he asked Heather Sinclair out, the stupid bastard, the mean conceited bastard that stole my sister's heart with a snap of his fingers. If he even thinks about breaking her heart I will, and I mean this completely seriously, hurt him…hurt him bad. Hurt him really, really, bad….so bad he'll be scarred for the rest of his life. I grabbed my CD case from the top of my book shelf and flipped through it until I found something that matched my mood, Marilyn Manson? No, H.I.M. yeah. I popped the CD in the stereo and blasted it until the walls pulsed and I couldn't hear the serious mumbles of my mother and father. Slumping on my bed I looked up at the ceiling, at times I've wondered where exactly I would fit in if Lydia and I fought like we did downstairs all the time.

_Nowhere, Isaac, you wouldn't fit in at all. _I snorted, well, It is in my genes. I remembered what my parents told me of their high school experience together. I closed my eyes in shame as I remembered Lydia's tears. I did that, I made her cry…she deserved it for being so stupid. _Maybe she doesn't really know what she did. _I snorted again, Shut up. I think my head was on the 'Isaac really is an idiot' channel. I wish I could talk as fast as Lydia can, then I can verbally abuse Brendon while I beat him up. _Yeah, like you could call him a man-whore to his face and beat him up, your even dumber than I thought. _Screw the 'Isaac really is an idiot' channel, Now my head was broadcasting the 'You Suck' channel. There are exorcises to help lessen the stuttering, I've tried them with my family, but they didn't seem to be working. I blew my long jet black hair out of my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. The red numbers told me it was 5:30 p.m. I should get some homework done, But I stayed where I was on the bed. I didn't want to go downstairs. I didn't want anyone to talk to me, or even acknowledge me. I wanted everyone to leave me alone. A knock at the door broke me apart from my train of thought. It's ironic really, when you don't want to talk to anyone and someone knocks on the door, that happens all the time, it's rather annoying.

"Isaac?" My dad said from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and got up to let him in, I opened the door a crack and peaked through. Raising my eyebrows I waited. My father and I looked a lot alike, often pedestrians would mistake Lydia, him, and me to be siblings, but they were quickly corrected by my dad, who looked old enough to be a young father of children who were my age. Unfortunately Lydia inherited his tallness and I got stuck with my mother's genes. "May I come in for a moment? Please?" he asked with a smile playing around his lips, his eye twinkled, why on earth did he look so happy. He should not look happy! His twins were having they're first mind blowing fight. I nodded and opened the door wider to let him in, he had to duck to get through the frame. He was just so tall. I cracked a smile but quickly returned to my expressionless face. "What happened between you and Lydia?" he asked calmly, I looked away and didn't say anything. "Please, Isaac?" he asked pleadingly, I looked at him with wide eyes for a minute, his expression turned melancholy and the lines on his forehead were visible.

"I want to hear your voice." he said softly sitting down on the bed next to me. I looked at him with my famous sleepy eyes and lifted the corners of my mouth a little. "I'm not a mind reader you know." he said matter-of-factly, I let myself smile all the way for a minute. Mom always said that he could read her mind without even trying. Alex chuckled, "Well, its nice to know that your listening." I looked my dad over for a minute. His hair fell into his face, always, like he just got out of bed or something. He was really skinny too, "chemo and food didn't mix well" he told me. "Li-l-Lydia I isn't being smart." I informed him seriously, his expression changed from amused/melancholy to concerned parent. "How so?" I looked down at my black converses and sighed deeply, it would take a lot of words to tell this story, I usually had Lydia to tell half if the person listening wanted to hear it in a short amount of time. "I have all day." he assured me, I smiled and began telling him all about how I heard Brendon flirting with Lydia and how I was right behind them when he asked her out. Then I told him that Brendon was a bad kid and Alex, as a father, should forbid Lydia from dating until she found someone reasonable.

"So let me get this straight, Brendon basically ruined your life." I nodded, happy that he finally understood. "And, you feel betrayed by Lydia because she and him are now," Alex held up his hands and made air quotes "dating." I smiled at my dad, proud that he finally caught up (which was a big accomplishment for him) he was rather spacey. Alex sighed, "Oh dear." I nodded solemnly. "I don't know what to tell you, Isaac, I really don't. As your dad and Lydia's I should support both of you." I rolled my eyes and made an awful face. "Don't get mad at me, parenting two telepathic twins that are different genders is hard." I raised one eyebrow at him, ex out just spacey and make it spacey/weird. "Why don't you let me judge Brendon for myself, and you and Lydia just start over and be connected at the hip again." he said hopefully, I shook my head. Nice try, Dad. "Can you at least eat at the same dinner table?" He asked frowning a bit. I sighed, I guess that wasn't too much to ask. I stood and walked out of the room before Alex could say anything else. I wasn't worried about Alex being in my room alone, he wasn't the kind of parent that would snoop through his kid's stuff. If I was a druggie than probably, but I'm clearly not, no shit.

I jumped the last step and entered the kitchen to a three women of the house, I smiled at Mali, but I gave Lydia a cold stare (I also noticed that her eyes were red) It took a lot not to flinch in disgust at myself for making her cry like that. When Alex bounded down the steps Evelyn gathered all of us at the table, even the non-eating family members. When everyone was seated My mother took my father's hand, her face seemed to glow with excitement, Alex's seemed the same. I wondered what happened to make them this way. I knew Alex wasn't high, but my mom could've accidentally inhaled her nail polish remover or something, that made me slightly worried. "You guys," My mom said happily. "Your Father and I have something big to announce." When the big news leaped out of Evelyn's mouth, I swear, I think I had a stroke.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sure my eyes were still as wide as saucers because Dad leaned to my side of the table and looked at my face worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked, but then I smiled. "Oh. My God!" Mali and Lydia said in unison. I laughed along with them, Lydia even pulled me into one of her death squeezes and we both temporally forgot our anger. I pulled away quickly. Lydia looked hurt again but before she could say anything Mom hugged her from behind. "This is so exciting! I can't wait. Oh, I remember when you two were born!" Mali pointed to me and Lydia. "You were so cute, I wanted to eat you up or something!" Mali laughed but Lydia looked stricken. "You really were thinking that?" she asked horrified. Comprehension dawned on Mali's face. "No, Honey." Evelyn laughed. "I wasn't going to eat you!" Mali laughed, "You were too adorable to eat." she admitted. "Bunnies are adorable too." Lydia said slyly. "Ah, but not as adorable as you." Mali touched the tip of Lydia's nose lightly with her pointer finger. I lifted my mouth in a half smile. I couldn't believe it, mom was having a baby. This is the best thing that has happened to my family since we found out that Kira would be born. I walked over to my mother and squeezed her waist, she didn't hug back for a moment, she was pleasantly surprised. I felt her warm arms wrap around my shoulders and I felt like nothing bad would ever happen again.

That night I climbed the stairs in a daze. All of today's events tired me out immensely. I threw myself into bed without taking off my clothes or shoes. I grabbed my iPod and put the volume up so the music was blasting in my ears. The next thing I knew it was 2:00 in the morning and my iPod died while I was sleeping. I jumped out of bed groggily and took off my belt and jeans. I grabbed an oversized band tee-shirt that used to belong to my dad out of the drawer. After I put my iPod on the charger I rolled back into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

………………………………...

I couldn't stand Isaac being mad at me any longer! I looked over at the alarm clock. 2:02, Maybe he's still awake listening to his iPod. Probably, I sighed as I hopped out of bed, I've been awake ever since mom and dad said goodnight downstairs, that was at 10:00! I've just been staring at the ceiling thinking about Brendon and Isaac all night. I crept out of my door and down the hall passed my mother's bedroom. I was so excited about the baby! I just loved babies, they're so happy and bubbly. I tip-toed passed dad's office. He was typing away at his beat up computer. I giggled, he was so dedicated to this new book, his passion was rather scary at times, no, all the time. But for this book his devotion to it got freakier and freakier by the day. I let myself into Isaac's room and I waited in the dark next to his bed while my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I walked slowly over to his bed and watched him sleep. His face was so peaceful I smiled a little. When I would have nightmares when I was younger I didn't go to my parent's or Mali, I always went to Isaac's bedroom instead. He was the one that could always make me feel safe and at home, it seemed to generate off of him. That's why we consider it his special power.

"Isaac?" I whispered. He moaned and turned over. I tried again, this time I shook his shoulder slightly. "Isaac?" he turned over slowly and opened his eyes. It took a long time for his mind to wake up enough to realize what was happening. Seeing the angry look in his eyes I turned away, hurt, but before I could move he grabbed my wrist hard. It hard to not look into his piercing grey eyes as he still held on to me. After a while he lifted the quilt as though he wanted me to come beside him. His face softened as he saw the surprised look on my face. I patted his hand still on my wrist, he let go. I hopped in the bed next to him but I took his hand again once I was settled. I squeezed it four times, that was our secret code, it meant "_I Love You_" "I'm sorry, Isaac." I whispered. Isaac nodded and closed his eyes again but he kept a good hold on my hand. "W-w-was I it t-that hard t-t-to believe t-th-that I I w-wouldn't forgive?" I smiled ruefully at him. "For a moment, it was." Isaac squeezed my hand tighter and looked me square in the eye. "I I if he-he h-hurts you, t-t-tell me. G-got I I it?" I nodded earnestly and wrapped my other arm around his neck and we stayed that way until Isaac's alarm clock woke us up that morning.

When the bell rang for second period my stomach exploded. Brendon and I had a few classes together and my second period class just happened to be one of those classes. "Hi." I said coolly as I sat down next to him. Valery Huggins and Stephanie Kelly seemed to burn holes in my face with their glares. I noticed that I got all of the girls in my freshman class looking at me like this, well, except for Elli. She had her own boy, he was rather, I don't know, dumb. He was the goalie for the soccer team and it looks like he got hit in the head with a ball just way to much. Elli didn't mind though, she always preferred to find the best in everyone. It just so happens that the best thing that Elli found in this boy was his kissing ability. I rolled my eyes as I thought this, they've been seen many times going into the janitor's closet on the second floor. "Hi" Brendon replied leaning in to me, I backed away, surprised that he'd be so forward. We haven't even had out first date yet! I let it go.

"Your essays are due tommorw!" Mr. Manly yelled as we all rushed out the door, I snorted in disgust. A five paragraph essay due tommorw about a poem! I couldn't even find enough poetic elements for five paragraphs! When I pointed this out to Mr. Manly he just shook his head and gave me this stupid smile as if to say, "You think you know everything don't you, Lydia Conner?" I complained this to Brendon as he walked me to my next class, History. "Whatever I'll call you later," he said distractedly he looked over my head at something but when I turned nobody was there. I looked at Brendon's back as he rushed away. I sighed, whatever. I was in a whatever mood right now, and I guess it was contagious because Isaac and Elli were in the same mood when I met them at lunch. "Hey," I said as I slumped in my chair in between them. Isaac nodded at me curtly and Elli just sighed. "So…" I didn't know what to say to my best friend in the whole wide world, it's like we just ran out of things to say. "How's Ron?" I asked lightly, Ron was her boyfriend's name. Elli sighed again, "I'm guessing things aren't going too well." I said wisely, Ha! Like I was an expert.

"No, just the opposite!" I raised my eyebrows, wasn't that a good thing? "Tell me." I sighed, I need to know all about relationships so I wouldn't mess up with Brendon. "It's just that, I can't talk to him." Isaac snorted and picked at his inedible pudding, but I knew even if it wasn't inedible he wouldn't eat it anyway. "Hush, you." I said turning to him. "I'm sorry, Elli, go on." I crossed my legs and placed my hands on top of my lap lightly. Elli giggled at my sudden lady like gesture. "Okay, Dr. Phyllis." she joked, I couldn't help but smile. "I thought he called you every night." I said, pretending to take out a clipboard and write notes on it, like the physiatrist Isaac used to go to. "He does, it's just that. Well, all he talks about is soccer this and soccer that. He doesn't even bother asking me how my day was or whatever!" she burst. I nodded professionally and wrote more notes on my clipboard. "And how does that make you feel?" I asked seriously. Elli gave me this look, "How do you think I feel?" she challenged. I pretended to erase something with my fake pencil. "I I th-think y-you fe-feel a-a-at a lo-loss f-for wh-what to." Isaac paused to catch his breath, his face got really red and he looked embarrassed. He didn't usually talk to anyone at school, especially Elli who he had the biggest crush on the face of the earth on.

"do." I finished for him, he looked up thankfully from his lap and smiled at me first and then gave a gentler smile to Elli. Elli smiled back shyly and I rolled my eyes, even though Isaac only spoke a few times to her this year, I think Elli had a little crush on my brother right back. "What other problems are you having with Ron?" I asked after my two favorite people in the world shared their special moment. "Well, he's rather…physical. A little too physical, actually." I raised my eyebrows. "What aren't you telling me, Eleanor Rose Backer?" I said jokingly using her full name. She rolled her eyes, "it's nothing like that." she blushed when Isaac looked up at her and smiled sadly. "Well, Elli, I think you have Ithinkmyboyfriendisadickosis." Elli and Isaac looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and broke it down for them, "I…Think…My….Boyfriend….Is….A….Dick…osis" Elli laughed, "Ohhh" she said getting it and laughed at my joke. "Seriously I think you have ithinkmyboyfriendisadickosis!" Isaac shook his head and Elli just laughed, but I really was serious.

**Please Review!!!!!!! I'm starting to think you guess quit the story, I wouldn't blame you either, it's rather long. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed heavily as I trudged through fallen binders and pencils on the carpeted ground towards my desk. I never liked the subject of Chemistry and it didn't prove different this class. I placed my books on the desk and quietly slipped into my chair next to Elli Backer, the most pretty and unique girl I have ever met in my life. (well, except for Lydia. But, I couldn't really say that on account of it sounding too wrong.) Her thick long golden blond hair fell passed her shoulders and it shined in the light, I could stare at her for a whole day without blinking, she was just that fantastic. I don't mean that disrespectfully, if I did Alex would have my head. My father was big on treating not just women but everyone with respect, even if they didn't deserve it, like Brendon. Elli looked up and smiled, I smiled shyly back and looked away embarrassed, I could feel my face redden and I internally kicked myself for it. I heard someone knock over a heavy microscope and I looked up startled. The sound made me jump, when I looked around everyone had stupid smiles on their faces, for a moment I thought they were laughing at me. It turned out that Ron Duchene had entered the building, well he was always in the building I just thought that would be a good introduction.

I rolled my eyes as he bounded towards mine and Elli's table like an over excited kid wanting to get the ice-cream man's attention. "Hey, Babe." he said smoothly in that deep voice of his as he leaned forward for a full kiss on the mouth. He was showing off for the class, I knew this because everyone around wooed and made kissing noises when they were done. I looked down at my lap, I'd thought that Elli realized that he wasn't good for her today in lunch. I guess not, she was smiling like an idiot when everyone settled, her face reddened in pleasure. The green monster of envy roared in my stomach, I glared at Ron's back, when he turned and saw me looking he made a face and flipped me off before the teacher could see. Of course he made sure that Elli didn't see either. My hit list is getting bigger by the day, this reminded me of that Adam Sandler movie when Adam calls the former geek and apologizes for his actions toward him. I smiled, Lydia and I used to watch that movie over and over again. I really wasn't going to kill anyone, but at times I thought about it but then was quickly ashamed. I wasn't one of those kids, I wasn't going to get myself all worked up like that.

"Hey, Isaac? You okay?" Elli whispered, I snapped out of my trance and looked at her with sleepy eyes. I winded them and thought that it wouldn't look to attractive. I nodded and looked down, I guess I was making worried and mad facial expressions while I was thinking. "You sure?" she asked touching my pale hand, I pulled away quickly, surprised at the warmness that spread through my veins. "Y-y-yes." I said as hurriedly as I could, I felt as though I would throw up. The excitement and nervousness of my body made my hands tremble. I hated talking in front of her, I hated talking in front of everyone except Lydia. I felt put under a big bright spotlight and if I didn't say the right thing it would end in total embarrassment. She grabbed my hand again and looked into my eyes nervously, "You're shaking, do you need the nurse?" it was then that my breathing came fast, What the hell was wrong with me? What was happening? I thought panicking. "I I I n-no!" She looked confused. "No you don't need the nurse or no your not okay?" I closed my eyes, this always calmed me. I took a deep, deep breath before I answered her. "I I fi-fine." I blurted. Elli sighed in relief, I realized that I'd attracted attention to myself, which I didn't like at all. Everyone turned just as Elli let go of my still nervous trembling hands.

After class I gathered my stuff quickly and half ran to the door, as I stood my whole body felt shaky. I needed to find Lydia, she would understand what that feeling I got was. It all seemed to come when Elli first grabbed my hand, another pang of embarrassment rushed through me and I just wanted to sink into the floor right then and there.

………………………………...

From the second I saw Isaac's almost limp nervous body against my locker I knew something was wrong. I ignored my new friend's protests as I rushed to his aid. "What wrong with Emo kid?" some girl laughed. Isaac became paler. "Shut up, Bitch." I snapped to my new "friend" I didn't remember her name it was, like, Tiffany or something. "If you say Isaac's an Emo that means I'm an Emo too. Plus, Emo is way cooler than prep." I snarled, of coarse I really didn't have an opinion for that, I didn't really go for looks, I minded people by their personalities, and Heather and Tiffanysomethingruther didn't have good personalities. I pushed my way passed her and Heather. I waited until they walked away to say anything. "Hey," I said gently placing a hand on his tense shoulder. "Isaac? Earth to Isaac." I waved my free hand in front of his face, he blinked and snapped out of it. He blurted out random sounds and words quickly and then covered his mouth with his shaking hands. "Isaac," I said helplessly. "Relax and breath for a minute!" he did as I told him and I led my brother outside for some fresh air, I didn't care if this period wasn't off cluster, our school was separated into "clusters."

I sat him down on a bench and rubbed his back until his breathing went back to normal. "Another panic attack?" I asked knowingly. He grimaced and then nodded solemnly. "What happened?" Isaac usually had these little episodes when he was terribly nervous or worried, my mother was the same way. "Sh-she t-t-touched m-my hand." he shuttered. Even if I had know idea what he was talking about I felt his heartache and embarrassment, I wrapped my arm around him. "your okay now." I soothed. He nodded and continued slowly through his story. "Isaac." I laughed unexpectedly. He looked insulted and shocked, his eyes showed a little flicker of hurt. "No, No I didn't mean to laugh at you but.." he urged me on with his eyes. "Honey, you're in love!"

………………………………...

I sat on the couch in pure bliss. As I lifted yet another spoon of fruit salad into my mouth my stomach growled. "Is that too much for you, Baby?" for these past few days I've been on the verge of laughing and crying, when Alex and I told my parents the good news I did both in a span of about 30 seconds. I patted my belly and rolled off the couch to put my dish in the sink. When I came back from the kitchen I flipped the mindless comedy off and tidied up a bit. With Alex working hard upstairs and the kids and Mali at school there wasn't much to do. Alex told me I should relax and keep on eating salad and stuff but I thought it was way to early to do that, maybe when I'm around 7 months, 6 months at least. I didn't realize that I had started humming to myself until Alex pointed it out when I floated into his office. I smiled broadly at him and sat on his lap. "Can I look at your book now?" I asked, I've been trying to catch him off guard so he'll let me read it. "No," Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist like a seat belt while he kissed my forehead. "Gosh Darn it!" I snapped my fingers annoyed by his crypticness. Alex just laughed gave me another juicy kiss on the lips so I would forget the whole thing.

**Okay, I know you're busy with you're lives and I don't mean to be too annoying, all I ask is 10 reviews. If I get less than 10 i'll shall be forced to stop posting because I really don't think anyone is reading anymore, I know some of you are but you know. :p :)** **Hopefully, I'll be posting soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few days I made sure that Isaac was relaxed, calming everyone else down was tiring, he needed a break. I did this for fear of another one of his freak attacks, he seemed to have a lot on his mind. Believe you me, Isaac had a big, big mind and if it got jumbled, well, all hell broke loose. It was cute really, how he didn't really understand his love for Elli. They would make a fantastic couple too, Elli, kind and caring, Isaac, quiet and shy. Perfect, just perfect. If only Ron would lay off. Isaac wasn't the only one acting like a whack job. I knew that it was in the job description of pregnancy that you have to pee a lot and throw up every few seconds, but mom was just so damn giddy, I think I might have to shoot myself. I listened to Alex typing in his office down the hall as I got ready for my date with Brendon. Tonight was the big night, when Alex and Evi meet Brendon. I only hope that Brendon won't get too freaked out when he is exposed to my parent's undying need to kiss each other every few seconds. I remember when I first had Elli over, her parents are divorced and can't even so much as look at each other, she was pretty weirded out.

I had asked mom if I could go shopping for tonight this afternoon, she happily agreed declaring that we don't get to spend any 'quality' time together. I had to disagree, we go for a 'girl's only' lunch along with Mali every month, that's plenty of quality time for me. I waved hello to the sales guy behind the counter at Hot Topic, a tall skinny Goth who I only knew by sight. All I had to do was look up at the wall of the girl's section and I found exactly what I was looking for. It was a 'Hot Kiss' black and white polka dot dress that went to my knees. I was in L.O.V.E! Evelyn looked at the price tag frowning, since Alex hadn't published anything for a couple of years our family was a little on the low side with money. My grandparents helped a lot. Evelyn looked up suddenly and smiled. "After this, you're not going to be going shopping anytime soon." That was enough for me and that's how I ended up with this fabulous dress.

I smiled at my reflection, satisfied with my appearance. Alex always said, that people are too obsessed with looks on the outside and don't usually see what's on the inside until much later. I think he got that from a book, but it is true, I guess he would know. I looked up as I heard a distant knocking, Brendon was here! I quickly peeked out the window, Brendon was standing on my porch and my father was answering the door, Shit. I almost ran down the stairs so I could make sure that Alex didn't start talking about his old people music, he thinks these bands are still famous, that just proves how long he's been locked up in that office of his. When I opened the door to the hall I was just in time, they were just shaking hands. "So, you're the famous Brendon, huh?" Alex said smoothly, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. Brendon gave a polite smile, "Yes, Sir." he answered respectfully. "ALEX!" Evelyn shouted from the kitchen, "ALEX! Who's at the door?" I sighed. "Oh, just Lydia's, ah…friend and you don't have to shout, Dear, I'm not deaf!" I rolled my eyes. I heard a faint squeak of delight and to my horror I saw my mother, my own flesh and blood, bursting out of the kitchen wearing blue eye shadow, pink lipstick and her long bronze hair was pulled into a side pony tail. "Oh, my shitake mushrooms. Mom!" I said completely stunned. She smiled and laughed to herself, from the corner of my eye I saw Alex wink at her.

"Oh, the make-up!" Evelyn said, "Mali decided I needed a new look, do you like it?" I frowned, my eyes filled with angry tears and my face reddened, of coarse my mom knew I wasn't crying she seemed delighted that I was embarrassed. "Ho-k, time to go!" I said quickly and I pushed Brendon to the door. "Oh, but Liddie, Brendon didn't see the pictures yet!" My eyes widened. "That's okay, Mom, he doesn't need to be tortured anymore than he already has been. Say bye to Isaac and Mali for me." Alex nodded and kissed my forehead, "Take care of my daughter, alright?" Brendon nodded, relieved that we would be leaving. I opened the door and my stomach jolted, "Hello, Darling." Edward Cullen stepped in, followed by my grandma and my uncles Emmett and Jasper. Brilliant, Just wonderful. "I was wondering whose car that was outside." Jasper said quietly to himself and he smiled down at Brendon. I sighed again, "Brendon, these are That was the story around town, that the two close families that just moved here were all cousins. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella this is Brendon." Brendon smiled sheepishly and shook hands with all of them. "It's nice to meet any friend of Liddie's." Bella said sincerely, I smiled, at least someone in this family was normal. "Did you look at the pictures yet?" she asked, never mind, there was nobody normal in my family, all I need is uncle Ian and we'll just have our own weirdness party right here in the hall!

"Nice Make-up." Emmett commented Evelyn, laughing hysterically. "Thank you very much." my Mom replied. "Now, we really have to go!" I continued pushing Brendon. "Now, you kids don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett called. Ha! Then we can go stripping, just what I've always wanted to do with the most popular kid in my grade! "That's real nice, Emmett, coming from you." Edward said, smiling crookedly. "Okay! I know what you're all thinking, well, except for Brendon. IT WAS ONE TIME AND ALICE MADE ME DO IT!!!" Even I laughed at that, and after a lot of goodbyes we left for Brendon's Mom's car. "I'm sorry. You've been exposed to more of my weird family than I'd planed." I said as we walked down the long drive. Brendon chuckled, "I don't mind. We all have weird families." A sudden chill went down my spine and I felt depressed and lonely. I looked around startled, I knew these weren't my own feelings. Isaac had to be close. I turned toward the house and there he was, peering down at us from his upstairs window. He closed the long curtain before I could do anything, this time the feeling of disappointment washed over me clashing with my own bubbly mood.

………………………………...

I looked down at my best friend and sister as she and her boyfriend walked to his mother's car. You would think this kind of thing would be better if he could drive, usually heartbreak, jealousy, and tragic teen stories happen to all those lucky sons of bitches who can drive. Not that I'm saying this story is heartbreak, jealous, and tragic I mean, this is my life we're talking about. I shuffled down stairs as I heard that my grandparents have arrived. My grandfather and I have a special connection, we're very much like each other personality wise, well, except for the anger issues. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I smiled in spite my foul mood, Gramps could always make me feel better. I remember when I was in the hospital for head injuries a couple of years ago, I was scared and confused but when I saw Edward it all melted away. I stuck my head around the kitchen door and I smiled as I saw everyone look at me, they were all talking about Brendon. I soon frowned and stuck my head back out of the room, I wanted nothing to do with Brendon, I didn't even want to listen to other people talking about him.

I walked into the dark living room and sat down on the edge of the couch, I didn't even touch the remote for the television, I didn't really like TV much. "Hello." Someone whispered from the doorway, I jumped and looked up. Edward leaned against the door frame smiling warmly. "I'm sorry I frightened you." I nodded and smiled as I patted the couch space next to me. Edward sat and sighed. "What are you thinking, Isaac?" I looked up at him and a list of bad thing to call Brendon came across my train of thought. "Please Isaac?" his light topaz eyes burned into my cloudy grey ones. I sighed and began my long story of how I despised Brendon and why and how he wasn't good for Lydia. It took a while, I think I'd lost count of how many times I've told it to someone, Mali, Dad, Mom, I don't know. Edward sat patiently while I paused, skipped important words, and messed up on my I's. "Oh, I see." Edward said after a while, "His mind was pretty immature, I must say," I smiled, well, that's a given.

………………………………...

Brendon's mom was one of those 45ish year old ladies who thought she was cool. She was round, weird, and laughed like a hyena. Don't get me wrong I liked her, but she was a bit annoying. "Oh, you guys, you keep me young, you know that?" I smiled awkwardly at her as I slipped out of the car when we arrived at the restaurant Brendon was taking me too. "Thanks for the ride, Mrs.-" "Call me Lanett, Doll" Brendon's mom said to me, I think she was ready to pinch my cheek too. "Okay," I nodded, smiling the sweet smile I only reserved for people's mothers "Call me when you're done!" and Brendon and I were left at the curb as she speed off. A pulsing beat that made me want to start dancing reached my ears from across the street. I looked around and a big building with a long line forming in front came into my line of vision, a night club. I looked back at Brendon who was leaning against the side of the restaurant's wall, he was trying to light a cigarette. My eyes widened. "I didn't know you smoked!" I said, a little outraged. Didn't the health teacher just tell us today exactly how bad smoking was for you? "I don't." he winked and inhaled deeply. I nodded getting it. I stopped myself from giving him a pep talk on smoking, I didn't want to ruin the mood.

When Brendon was done he threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "You ready to go?" he asked, taking my hand. I smiled and started walking towards the restaurant. "Were not going in there, Babe!" he said laughing, I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "Then where are we going?" Brendon laughed. "You are so clueless, Ace." I looked up at him. "Ace?" I repeated. Brendon laughed again. "That's what Heather told me you liked to be called. Short for 'ace in the hole'." I lust stared at him blankly. "I am not an 'ace in the hole!" I said angrily. Brendon nodded. "I should think not." he said, a little disappointedly. I just let it go and let Brendon lead me into the back doors of the club. He knew his way around this place, I'm sure him and his friends snuck in all the time. The club was hot and crowded and it smelled like sweat. Brendon left me at a table while he went to get us drinks, I told him no alcohol! When he came back he put a pinkish slush under my nose, it smelt like fruit punch. I smiled at him and dipped the straw in the drink, "Thanks!" I yelled over the music. "No problem!" he said, taking a sip of his own drink. He smiled and I smiled back, after a few sips I felt wild and hipper, it looked like he did too. "Want to dance?" I asked excitedly. He nodded and slapped his drink down on out table.

The dance floor was nothing like I ever imagined a club to be like, it was huge! When we got back to our table, laughing from the adrenalin rush, Brendon chugged his drink down. "Whoo-hoo!" he screamed for everyone to hear. I laughed but my smile faded when he started talking, his words were all slurred. "Brendon are you okay?" I yelled, "What?" he yelled back. It went like this for a couple of minutes until I came to my senses, Brendon was a little drunk. "Oh, My God!" I said to myself. I've never seen anyone drunk before, I was all knew to this clubbing thing, too. "Brendon, Do you want to get something to eat, have some water maybe?" I suggested gently, I've heard of drunk people getting violent. "Um, yessss." he answered slowly. He stumbled to the back door and I helped him a little. This night wasn't going very well at all.

When we got outside Brendon sat down on the sidewalk and lit another cigarette, "That was fun, Ace, let's do it again sometime." I sat next to him, "Brendon, lets not do it again, let's just forget about this whole thing and go home." I ignored the fact that he still called me Ace. "Ah, Brendon?" he looked at me, his eyes were all weird. "Did you have anything bad to drink?" He shrugged, "It happens all the time, Ace, it'll ware off." I nodded, he probably did do this all the time. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake to bring you here, you're not used to any of this like all the other girls I take out." I sighed, I have heard of this club from other girls in the upstairs bathroom at school, I guess it was true. "It's all right." I shivered Brendon put out his cigarette and put his arm around my shoulders. "This is nice." I said, his face and my face were really close now, his breath smelled of the fruity drink and smoke, I kind of liked it. "Yes, it is." and before I could do anything Brendon's mouth was hard against mine and I was just purely happy.

**Writing this chapter was a little hard seeing as I, like Lydia, has never been to a club before and personally knew anybody that got drunck infront of me. I really hope I did a good job. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is kind of stupid, but I had a lot of fun writing it, lol**

"Hey, Alex," I snapped out of my imaginary world immediately, "Yes, Dear." I called back, sighing as I rose from the old beat up computer chair. It was a present from my mother when Evelyn and I moved into our first house as a married couple. "Your first piece of furniture!" I remember how happy she was when she gave that chair to us, it was rather odd, actually, she never stopped smiling at me that whole time. I walked down the long hall to our, well, her bedroom. "Do we have any more peanut butter?" I chuckled as I spotted the "Cheez-Its" on her growing belly. She was propped up in bed, her long bronze hair fell down like a veil around her, she seemed to glow almost, like a vampire in the sun. I guess it was just how happy she was. "Um, I don't know I'll check but, forgive me, for my forever lacking knowledge on this subject but, I didn't think peanut butter and "Cheez-Its" went together very well." Evelyn frowned, "Just get the damn peanut butter, Alex." she sighed, I left the room with a smile, I loved it when she got all moody on me. It was very rare that we got impatient with each other, I thought it was rather cute how her face gets all flushed and her eyes get puppy like.

I flipped the kitchen light on and looked automatically at the neon clock on the stove. "12:47 a.m." I said quietly chuckling, normally, Evelyn would be fast asleep by nine, ten if we were watching a movie. "Hmm, no peanut butter, Damn!" I mumbled. I had to whisper, my loud voice might wake the kids, or, "young adults" as Lydia puts it. I ran like lightning speed up the staircase and sat down on my side of the bed before Evelyn could even blink. "Were all out." Evelyn looked over at me, surprise filled her face. The thick book she was reading plopped onto her pillow. "Oh, gee thanks, Alex, you made me lose my page." she muttered crossly. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said sincerely, that scolding was unexpected. But, I might as well get used to it. "Can you go out to the grocery store and get some peanut butter, Darling?" Evelyn's smile was forced, she was pissed. "Yes, I'll ah, go right this very minute!" I said quickly. Remember when I said a mad Evelyn was cute? Well, I lied.

Grabbing the first jacket of mine I saw, which was for winter and it went down to my knees, I unhooked my car keys from the wall and raced out of the house. I locked the door of course. I had parked my car at the end of the drive and onto the street, I could see the lights of the Cullen's house next door. Maybe they had peanut butter. I changed directions and ran straight into my father-in-law. "Hello there." he said, chuckling as he held me at arms length. I had rammed right into him, if we were human it would have hurt. "Hi," I said distractedly. "You don't happen to have any peanut butter, do you?" I asked, I didn't really want to take my chances in a crowded 24hour grocery store. I hadn't gone hunting in weeks, which was a huge risk, but I had my book and Evelyn's morning sickness, and food cravings, and school permission slips, Lydia's detention notices, Isaac's progress in school, I think I just might lose it! "Why the hell would you ask _me _for peanut butter? I don't even eat!" he laughed again. Edward had been in a considerably good mood these past 3 months, thanks to the news that he would be a grandfather to not only 3 children, but 4.

"I don't know!" I shot back, "Ian could have wanted to make a peanut butter bird seed house or something, isn't his knew fad crafts?" Edward shook his head. "Nope, right now he's into skydiving or something. Honestly, if that boy weren't immortal he would have killed himself years ago!" I nodded, barely listening, I was thinking about peanut butter. "I just really need peanut butter!" I said hurriedly, he nodded as if we had all the time in the world. "Why?" I sighed, "apparently it goes well with "Cheez-Its." I said. Edward nodded again. "And your worried about your resistance to humans." I smiled, thank god he was a mind reader! "Yes." Edward stood there in front of me for a moment then he spoke. "Alex, why haven't you been hunting?" he asked seriously. "What?" Edward raised his bronze eyebrows, his perfectly light topaz eyes burning into my black ones. "Why haven't you been hunting?" Edward said this slowly. I sighed heavily. "I don't know! The book, sickness, cravings, detentions, progress, dead lines, money, the water bill, PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Look, I know everyone thinks I'm crazy already but right now I'm this close," I held up my thumb and forefinger to indicate just how close I was ready to crack. "to being put under solitary confinement!" I looked desperately into Edward's eyes, he was the closed thing I had to a father at all. My father-in-law did the most unexpected thing, he laughed. "You think this is funny?" I asked, shocked and a little angry. Edward stopped immediately, "Not at all, I'm sorry, but, your little meltdown was just so unvampirish." I nodded, "that happens sometimes", Evelyn always told me that I was the most human vampire she's ever met. "Alex, You are the craziest son of a bitch I have ever met in my life and I find it amusing that you are more human than any of us Cullen's besides Carlisle. You are stupid and sometimes reckless but-" "Okay, that's enough, Thanks." I didn't really want to hear his big speech, my biggest concern was not getting killed by Evelyn when she doesn't get her peanut butter. "Let me finish, Boy, I was on a roll." growled Edward. "_Any_way, you are my son and I shall do everything in my power to help you get that peanut butter!"

I smiled broadly, "Let's go!" announced Edward, "we'll be taking my car." Edward and I walked through the trees separating my house and his. "Why were you here anyway?" I asked as we walked, vampire pace. "I needed a pencil. I thought, hey, if Alex is a writer he must have a pencil somewhere. I honestly think Emmett eats them, we always never have something to write with." I chuckled, "You can buy some when were at the store." I suggested. " I am putting you in charge to hold me back if I want to eat any old ladies." I was serious, I needed a partner in crime for operation peanut butter. "I take that task with honor." Edward was being sarcastic but I knew he would hold me back anyway.

We arrived at the store shortly and walked human pace directly to the snack isle. I looked all around for the peanut butter but when I found it, or them, I was shocked. "Oh, Come On!" I said loudly, a middle aged guy wearing big "Paris Hilton" sunglasses eyed us suspiciously from the check out line. "How do we know which brand she wants?" I asked, miffed. "Um, well, I remember when she was a little girl she like that "Jiff" stuff." Said Edward, trying to be helpful. I reached over to the rack where the store kept our certain brand and gasped. "What, what is it?" Edward asked, which I thought was kind of weird since he could just read my mind. "There is no Jiff you say?" Edward asked. I nodded sadly, "That's it, were done for!" I said. "You mean, _you're _done for." Edward chuckled. "Um, excuse me!" I said holding my arm up to a man who worked here, he had just walked passed. "Yes?" he was small, taller than Evelyn but still small. I could plainly see the bald spot on his head. He gapped at us for a minute but controlled his heavily lined face. "We were looking for Jiff peanut butter," I said, giving him a dazzling smile and gesturing to the empty shelf.

"Were all out." he said grumpily. "Besides, shouldn't you kids be studying for a final or something, it's 1:00 in the morning!" I looked down at him in surprise. "No, I have a wife that's pregnant, I need peanut butter!" he sighed, "Please? It's out lives at risk." Edward asked pleadingly, he was a very good actor. "Fine!" he stormed off. "Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed!" Edward said, annoyed. The man came back after some 10 minutes later, it was the longest 10 minutes of my immortal life! "Here you go, pay at the check out line!" I nodded, "Thank you very much," he grumbled something and was off again.

I closed the front door quietly behind me and slipped off that ridiculous trench coat, I dropped the unused keys on the side table and raced up the stairs. "Honey?" I called, opening Evelyn's bedroom door. Her reply was a loud snore. I chuckled as I saw her, Evelyn's head was against the headboard, the "Cheez-Its" had fell onto the book next to her. He arms were wrapped protectively over her small bump of a belly. I gently put the jar of peanut butter on the bedside table and moved to tuck her in appropriately. "Goodnight my love." I whispered in her ear. I rubbed her stomach and then kissed that too and left the room for my cluttered office. That morning Evelyn woke and the first thing she asked me was, "Do we have any strawberries in the house?"


	12. Chapter 12

I held my pink lunch tray at my waist and looked around for Isaac. I was so happy, my life is just awesome right now, I can't even explain my excitement. Usually I wouldn't be so hyper in school, that was a rare thing for me seeing as I was always considered the girl who'd most likely drop out. In these past few months I've been turned from weird dork to weird popular kid, Brendon made sure of this immediately, he always introduced me to anyone he knew. He also apologized to Isaac, it didn't go very well but at least he was trying to make me happy. Just the fact that he did try made me bounce off the wall. I spotted my brother, he gave me a long sleepy look but lifted his mouth into a half smile. I sighed and made my way through tables and chairs to Isaac and one of his friends Mikey. "Hi guys." I said brightly as I sat down next to Isaac. "I'm surprised you still want to be seen with us, Lydia." Mikey said coolly. I gave him a confused look, why wouldn't I? "Um, why wouldn't I want to be seen with you? Did you two suddenly become diagnosed with a deadly and extremely rare disease or something?" I teased. Mikey shook his head but Isaac got that I was joking and throw a wave of calmness my way. "You're, I don't know, all popular. Ever since you started dating that Brendon kid. He's bad news, Lid." Mikey had something against Brendon too. "Look! Brendon changed, he's not the jerk you think he is." I shot back.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "sure sure, whatever you say. I'm going to grab an ice cream bar before they run out, you want one?" he gave Isaac an innocent look but, he was purposely excluding me. Isaac shook his head with a small smile. "Why is he being such a brat?" I asked taking my milk roughly and taking a swig. Isaac shrugged, "I I hav- have idea." smiling sadly, he took a chicken nugget off my tray and took a large bite out of it. "I didn't even do anything to him, why on earth would he think I wouldn't want to been seen with you two?" I fumed. "You _are_ the coolest guys in this school." I added. Isaac snorted, "In In your ey eyes." Mikey came back with two ice creams anyway, he placed it in front of the empty space where a tray should have been in front of my brother. Isaac raised his two raven black eyebrows, "You know you want it, skinny." Mikey said teasingly. Isaac chuckled and took his ice cream hesitantly. I heard footsteps coming toward our isolated table I turned, wanting it to be Brendon. It wasn't, I shouldn't have wanted that I knew he had a lunch detention today. Elli and her boyfriend, Ron approached hand and hand, Isaac stiffened. Ron gave us all dirty looks but Elli smiled pleasantly. "Hey, Babe." I said to my best friend. "Hey, sexy." Before we had boyfriends we always joked around about having everlasting singleness.

Elli sat down, I wanted to take Isaac's hand to reassure him but that would be too much of an embarrassment to him. Ever since that panic attack three months ago he was uncomfortable around Elli and always looked like he was going to hit something when he saw Ron. "I have a makeup test to do in Mrs. Humphries's room." Ron said quickly, he nuzzled Elli's neck and kissed her full on the lips. Before he walked away he shot Isaac a death glare saying, _"you don't have a chance with her, she's all mine." _ At the same time Isaac and I shot identical dirty looks his way. I was so tempted to use my power on him, but that would be wrong and would have him in the hospital probably for life. I sighed, "Oh, Lydia, I ran into Brendon on the way down here. He told me to tell you that he has a surprise for you!" she said excitedly, I laughed, Brendon always surprised me with something or other, I loved it even though I always expected it. "Thanks, El." she nodded and but he full attention to Isaac. "How is everyone today?" she asked, "I'm fine as long as you are, baby." Mikey said smoothly, Isaac kicked his chair, he hated it when anyone was disrespectful to anybody, especially to Elli. "Sorry," Mikey looked ashamed, he knew if Isaac got mad there was always a good reason.

"Do you want to do something this weekend?" I asked, taking Isaac's chicken nugget and finishing it. It tasted awful, which was to be expected. The rumor around school was that the "meat" was all fat and the "bread crumbs" was from the moldy cabinet in the kitchen. "no, I can't. Ron is taking me to a party down town." she sighed, I looked at her quizzically. "I hate parties down town. Everyone is always passing a joint around or something. It's just awful." I nodded, I've been to one of those parties with Brendon, he knew the older kids in the school pretty well. "Tell Ron you don't want to go and we'll have a girls night." Mikey perked up, "girls night, I love girls night!" he said, when we were in eighth grade Isaac has Mikey over and I had Elli over, let's just say it didn't turn out good. Isaac turned his head slowly over to Mikey, Mikey looked embarrassed. Isaac sighed, he didn't want to be alone in a house with me and Elli. We were too loud for his taste, plus, his enormous crush on her would make things uncomfortable. "yeah, maybe I will tell him." I beamed, "great! Friday night at eight?" Elli nodded.

I waved to Isaac, Mikey, and Elli as I exited the lunch room. Elli said that Brendon wanted me to meet him at his locker, which wasn't very far from where I was. When I reached him he looked up, ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, and smiled warmly. Kissing me softly on the lips, he reached behind him and grabbed the reddest rose I've ever seen. My heart seemed to melt at the sight of it, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Thank you." I said going on my Tipp toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Read the card." he said mysteriously, wrapping his arm around my waist. With his other hand he closed his locker and we began to walk down the other end of the hall. I looked down to the stem and there was a little card it read, _"roses are red, violets are blue, I love you, I just hope you love me too. Meet me at the park tonight at sunset."_ I looked up into his face. He gave me that mysterious smile again and hugged me to him. Kissing my forehead, he let go of me and walked the other direction toward the lunch room. I smiled and backed into the row of lockers, I could feel my face blush. "_I love you I just hope you love me too."_ said an unfamiliar voice in my head, my stomach churned at the words. Did I love him back? I think I did, I pretended to be the love expert before, with Elli and Isaac, but now that I was actually dealing with somebody that loved me I had know idea what to do.

I was in better spirits than I was in the lunch room when I went outside of the school to meet Isaac. When I found him I saw that his nose was in a thick book. When I got closer I saw the title and smiled, "_Interview with the Vampire" _I personally loved that book, Edward told me it was all just silly nonsense but I loved it all the same. You couldn't really help not loving the vampire Louis. I didn't much like Claudia though. "Hey," I said happily sitting down next to my brother. "h-hey," he said placing the book mark he had in his other hand in the page. Isaac stood and grabbed his bag. As we started walking he was the first to break the silence. "wh-what d did Brendon wh-wh-want?" I smiled at him and took his hand. "He surprised me with a flower and a date tonight." I said, Isaac rolled his eyes. "h-how ro-roman…tic." he said sarcastically, he walked just a little ahead of me and untangled his hand from mine, I let him. If he was going to act like this he could walk home by himself. After a while he stopped but I kept going until he had to catch up to me. "I I'm sorry." he sounded apologetic so I smiled a little. He really did feel bad, he just didn't know I didn't really care if he was being sarcastic with me. "It's okay." I sighed, Isaac took my hand again and we walked up the driveway, but we waved to Esme as we saw her from inside her house fixing a curtain.

I noticed that the house was dark, but my parents car was here, it was just Mali that was out. She was probably at a class or something. When Isaac let us in with his key it was then that we got scared. A faint banging sound was coming from upstairs right around the area that our parent's bedroom was. I let go of Isaac's hand and we climbed the stairs nervously, just in case any robbers wanted to come and attack. "Oh, my god. What is that?" I asked Isaac indicating the sound coming from Alex and Evelyn's room. I heard someone scream and after another loud bang everything was silent. I knocked on the door hesitantly, "Mom, Dad is everything okay?" I heard urgent whispers from behind the door then I realized. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" I screamed. Isaac jumped and looked at the door shocked, he got it too. The door opened a crack and I saw my mother's green eyes, her hair was a mess, she looked a little wild. "You guys, I'm just taking a shower nothing is wrong." she reassured, but from the flushed and nervous look on her face I knew she was lying. "You're having sex in the shower?!" I asked, horrified. "Lydia Elizabeth Conner! That's inappropriate and you'll be in serious trouble if you ever say that again." said a muffled voice that I recognized as Alex's. "We weren't doing what you thought we wereWe were rearranging the furniture." she lied quickly, "Yeah, okay, just as long as you wore a helmet mom." I walked down the hall and I heard Isaac walk quickly the other direction toward his room. I left Evelyn still standing there, shocked.

**Sorry I took so long with the updating!! I had so much stuff to do seeing as it was the end of school. Happy summer and please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews they are very helpful. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it's a little short. I've just been soooooo busy this summer and it's only been a week and three days since I got out of school! So, PLEASE REAVIEW!** **I hate to be annoying but fewer and fewer reviews have come back to me. Happy vacation and I'll post more about the Conner's and the Cullen's soon! ****J**

I sat at the dinner table not eating anything due to the vicious butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait to see Brendon. I even let Isaac have the rest of my mashed potatoes, which is something I'd never ever do. I love mashed potatoes. Evelyn served dinner early, a silence filled the room. "So…how was school?" a small smile spread on my father's thin lips. A pitiful attempt to make our dinner less awkward. I nodded and looked at my chicken with distaste, Isaac mumbled something indistinct, but, Mali smiled brightly. "I got a promotion at my job!" she announced. I looked up and smiled broadly, as did everyone else. "That's great, Honey." Evelyn and Alex both looked proud. "What did they promote you to?" I asked curiously. "Assistant manager." she said, chipping her hot pink nail polish absentmindedly. I smiled, "cool." she nodded. The phone rang in the other room. "I'll get that." Alex said pleasantly and rose blindingly fast out of his chair. Evelyn jumped, "Oh, sorry, love." he apologized. She smiled, "it's okay, just get the phone." he nodded and rushed off. I heard my father's soft voice mumble something, laugh, and mumble something again. Mali's head shot up unexpectedly. "Mali, it's for you, Honey." Alex called from the living room.

Mali shoot up. I knew who it was on the phone, all of us did. It was her biological dad, Patrick. I've only spoken to him twice. Once, when he came to visit Mali from his Miami home. Another time I just happened to answer the phone when he called. Alex came back into the room with that little smile on his face. When he sat again Evelyn bombarded him with questions. "How was Patrick?" "Does his still live in Miami?" Alex answered yes to every question and took my mothers hand in his on top of the table. I looked at Isaac, he understood what I meant. Evelyn doesn't like Patrick much, only God knows why, she fears Mali will change her mind and move in with him. As Isaac sent a calm wave towards my mother Alex stroked the back of her hand soothingly. I looked at my watch, almost time for sunset. I could just picture Brendon and I sitting on a quilt he brought from home, me in his strong arms enjoying the sunset. I was brought back to the home planet as Alex waved a hand in front of my eyes teasingly. "What?" I asked dumbly, picking up my fork and spearing a piece of chicken. "Nothing, you just look a little out of it."

After dinner I ran upstairs to my bedroom. The shades on my windows were still down to block out to bright light of the morning. I hate waking up to it, it's blinding. Switching on the light I looked around my cluttered bedroom. Clothes and shoes littered the hard wood floor as well as thick books. Evelyn won't even come in here anymore because of this mess. She always tells me I'm worse than Alex was when he was a teenager. Personally, I take pride in my ability to make this big of a mess, if I'm worse than Alex, that is definitely saying something. I searched around for something to wear, I want it to be sexy but not too sexy. I wanted to look casual but dressy, does that make any sense? I suppose not. I didn't want to look like I tried too hard to dress for tonight, I mean, I do have a reputation to uphold!

I picked up one of my "Emily Strange" tee shirts and threw it over my head on top of the black tank top. I also grabbed the clean pinstripe knee shorts from my bed. I kept on my shoes because I love them so much I'd wear them anywhere, my black converses. I applied more eyeliner quickly and ran a hand through my shoulder length raven black hair. There was one strand the was longer than the others that just annoyed me too much. I looked around at the clock to see if I had time to snip it. I didn't have anytime. Making as much noise as possible I stormed down the stair case and called to my mother that I was going to the park for a few hours. "In the dark?" she asked coming out of the kitchen, I saw that she had a yogurt in her thin hands, even though we just had dinner. "Yeah, I'm meeting a couple of friends." I lied quickly. It wasn't until my mother took that lie so easily that I realized that I've never had a reason to lie to her before. I was sure she would freak out if she knew that it would be just me and Brendon together. "Why don't you take Isaac with you?" she suggested, I heard a page rustle in the living room and I knew it was my brother.

"Hey, Isaac….honey, why don't you get off your butt and go to the park with Lydia?" Evelyn called tiredly, I knew she would be sleeping on the couch with the TV on when I got home. I leaned on one foot so I could see Isaac. He was sprawled out on the couch with _Interview with the Vampire _in his hands. Isaac looked me in the eyes for a minute but seemed to read my mind because I could practically feel the disappointment rolling off him in waves. I frowned and mouthed our secret way of saying "thank you" or "I love you" both meant the same thing. He smiled a little but shook his head in Evelyn's direction. "n n-no thanks." he held up his book. "I I really wa-want to f finish." I smiled and kissed my mother on the cheek before heading out the door.

It would take a good 20 minutes if I walked, but if I skateboarded it would probably take 15. As I rolled down the driveway and into the street in the direction of the park I found myself daydreaming about Brendon again. His sweet kisses on my neck, they were so different from the cold one I receive from my family, his gentle touch on my face. Before I knew it, I was looking up at the wrought iron gate into the old park. The people of the town I live in built this park in the 1920's and it was the only place my grandfather liked about this town. Bella and him spend most of their time together here. I carried the beat up skateboard by it's top two wheels and walked down the dirt path in search for Brendon. It was a humid night, the sun hadn't set just yet but the top of the sky was a purple blue color while the bottom was a surge of orange and yellow. Finally, I spotted Brendon's head and smiled automatically. He was sitting on a quilt, it wasn't the one from my vivid daydream but it still worked. I also saw a picnic basket next to him on the dark green grass. My stomach seemed to collapse as I thought of what to say. Somehow I mustered up all of my courage to say what I wanted to say all along. I tiptoed up behind him, "roses are red violets are blue, I love you, it's a relief you love me too." Brendon turned slowly with the cutest and sweetest smile I'd ever seen on anyone. He looked at me as Alex looked at Evelyn and that's what I've wanted all along.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke with a jolt, the light that came from the window was not sunny, it looked a little cloudy. I sat up with difficulty, forgetting my baby bump for a minute, and looked around my cluttered bedroom. For a moment, I was confused. I couldn't remember where Alex was or what I had done the previous night. I blew the hair away from my face and lifted the thin covers off of me. Rubbing my stomach absentmindedly, I walked over to my bedroom door and turned the door knob. The door opened with a creak, I held the door fast so I wouldn't wake anyone. The light the sky shown through the windows told me that it was early in the morning, I thanked the heavens that my morning sickness phase was over. When I passes Alex's office I heard his feverish typing and smiled, I think he finished his book 12 times and still wasn't happy with the outcome. He'll get it though, he always does. My droopy eyes told me I should sleep for another hour but my stomach told me that my baby was hungry. I shuffled down to the kitchen for a much needed snack. The kids should be out of school soon, it should be one crazy summer. What with Lydia and her "boyfriend" and Isaac fighting with her about him. I flinched just thinking about it.

Isaac and Lydia never used to fight, they were attached at the hip at all times. I remember when they were first born, If Isaac wanted a toy out of the toy box Lydia always new from instinct exactly what he wanted, she still does. Just yesterday afternoon when I was ready to make lunch ( they were home it was a short day) Lydia knew immediately what Isaac craved at that moment probably because she craved that same thing. I opened the cabinet door and the distinct smell of chocolate cookies reached my nose. But, no. It was one thing eating the whole pack of cookies when it was just me eating for my own benefit, I couldn't turn this child into a sugar baby. I quickly and quietly closed the cabinet and tiptoed as best as I could over to the refrigerator. As I opened the door cold air greeted me, the feeling reminded me of Alex's cool touch on my neck. "Fruit salad yummy, yummy." I sang as I grabbed the bowl of fresh fruit on the top shelf. After the thick door closed I was in complete darkness. Looking around the kitchen blindly for a spoon in the dark was tricky business. A sudden idea hit me like a base ball bat. I opened the fridge again and held the door open so the bright light illuminated the kitchen. I silently congratulated myself for my sudden brilliance as I held the door unsteadily open with one socked foot and reached for the sink full of freshly cleaned dishes and silverware.

………………………………...

I stopped typing immediately as an earsplitting crashing sound ripped me from my imaginary world. I looked around my office startled. I was always amazed that I could get so wrapped up in this book, when I first sat down it was 7:00 p.m. but as I look at the clock now I see that I have been working a full 5 hours, just crazy. Adrenalin pumped through me, It was Evelyn. I ran at inhuman speed down the stairs and into the kitchen, I was so fast my vision blurred. I stopped abruptly as I saw her and switched on the kitchen light. "Oh my god!" I panicked walking over to her and kneeling, my hands fluttered helplessly over her. Evelyn's arm was wrapped around her stomach protectively, she sat on the floor and she was……she was laughing! "Why on earth are you laughing!" I demanded, what could be so funny? She clearly hurt herself doing whatever she was doing. I didn't even hear her go downstairs. "I'm fine!" She laughed merrily, most likely at herself. I raised my eyebrows, taking her into my arms gently and lifting her so I was carrying her bridal style. "What were you doing?" I asked worriedly but I kept my voice down, the kids were still asleep after all.

"I was getting fruit salad and I was too lazy to walk across the room and switch the light on, so I held the refrigerator door open with my foot. As I reached for the," she snorted, "for the spoons in the sink, I fell over." I looked her over carefully as I sat her down in a chair. "Are you okay?" This was serious! Would if she landed on her stomach? "Relax, Hun, I made sure I fell on my butt." she sighed, her voice getting serious. She probably felt my anxiety because she took both of my hands in her warm small ones and squeezed. I finally smiled, "good." I sighed and sat down in the chair next to her. "Would you like any fruit salad?" I asked after a long while of just holding each other's hands in silence. Evelyn shrugged, "Nah, I think I'll go back to bed." I snorted quietly, so quietly she couldn't hear me with her human ears. "So I'll just clean up this big mess then." I looked around at the floor. "You do that, Honey." she yawned, rising from her chair unsteadily. Evelyn still had to get used to being pregnant, that part was clear, she was aware of it but she still had to get used to it. I chuckled as she left the room and looked around the kitchen once more not making a move to clean, I've always hated cleaning.

………………………………...

I woke from a deep sleep with a frown on my face. Today was gong to be a bad day, I could just tell. I looked over at the clock, I've woken up earlier than I usually did, the alarm didn't even go off. I sat up and stretched my arms. My neck kind of hurt, probably from sleeping the wrong way. I yawned and walked around my room to wake myself up. As I walked past the mirror I noticed my reflection and was immediately disgusted. My raven black hair was annoyingly greasy, which was weird because I just washed it yesterday morning. I snatched an elastic from the dresser and threw my hair up in a messy bun before I left the room. As I passed Isaac's bedroom I heard movement from behind the door, I wasn't the only one awake early. His door opened abruptly as though he knew I was just outside it. "It's going to be a bad day, I can just feel it." I told him flatly, my brother nodded knowingly and shut the door in my face before I could say anything else negative. Rolling my eyes I continued down the hall, walking like a zombie that's been dead for a billion years. "What's your problem?" an amused voice asked. I looked around, It was my sister. "Today's going to be a bad day." I informed her, Mali just laughed. "An how do you know that? Are you hiding an Alice-like power from us?" she teased.

I shook my head. "Isaac feels it too," I sighed, walking away from her. "You're so negative, just like your father sometimes." she giggled, going back to memory lane before I was born, 'The good old days' she always joked. "You don't understand, you're always so happy." I said and walked towards the stairs again. Before I could even blink she was standing in front of me, showoff. "I'm always so happy because I don't believe in bad luck. I believe things happen for a reason good or bad," she gave me a dazzling smile and walked away at human pace, probably to be more dramatic. I sighed, Mali will be Mali, I guess. "You look disgusting." she said over her shoulder and gave me another smile, I snarled at her back but she just laughed.

"Good morning, Star shine!" said a happy Evelyn, she was at the stove flipping pancakes. "want any?" she asked as I sat down at the island in front of her. "No," I felt depressed, it probably had something to do with my bad day suspicions. "Why so 'down on the dumps?'" my mother asked leaning on the counter so we were face to face. I shrugged, "I dunno." I didn't feel like being laughed at again. "Well, maybe this really sweet wonderful pancake your mother has graciously made you will cheer you up." she smiled at me hopefully and I noticed just how big she was getting from the pregnancy, especially around the boob and stomach areas, "Mom? Are you sure this baby is really a baby?" I asked "because, it's making you look fatter and fatter every day." my mother frowned at my very rude comment and looked at her reflection in my spoon. Grabbing a strawberry I watched her face change from hurt to very annoyed. Sometimes it was funny playing with my mom's weirdo pregnancy hormones, yeah, I know it's mean, but sometimes funny. "Just eat your pancakes , Skippy." she snapped. I smiled a little and speared a piece with my fork. "And then go take a shower, your hair looks disgusting!" My smile broadened, touché.

I decided to wear something comfy and casual to school today, again. Ever since I've been dating Brendon I laid back on the ridiculously uncomfortable guy catching clothes and wore jeans almost every single day, not that any other guy except Brendon would look at me. All of his friends are forced by Brendon to at least pretend to like me, which is no loss on my part, they are all dumb asses anyway. I liked to mix up my top and bottom selections for outfits, I really had no choice, my mom and dad were running low on extra cash lately. It's because dad is taking so long publishing his book, I hear from some good sources (Mali) that his editor is about to come down to our house and kick his butt if he doesn't send in the rouge draft to be edited. Oh, well, I'm doing pretty well surviving on my never ending supply of jeans and, like, ten tee-shirts. After many minutes of thinking I decided to mix it up a little, I threw on knee shorts over the fishnet stockings I found in my sock drawer. I searched feverously for my pink studded belt and a random tee-shirt. I grabbed the nearest pair of earrings from my dresser and ran a hand through my still wet hair.

When I saw Isaac as I walked past the living room I smiled, he too had mixed up his outfit today, I know that sounds kind of gay but it's true. He wore his black Tripp chain pants and an over sized "Koffin Kats" tee shirt, which I've only witness him wearing on the weekends, he wanted to fit in at school more than I did and almost everyone classified this band 'sucky because it's emoish', this was a big step for him. "Hey there, womb mate." I said sitting next to him. He looked up and raised one eyebrow at me, "th- that's just w-w-weird." "weird is my middle name." I replied slyly, "Are you both on a mission to frighten your classmates?" my father teased from the doorway, Isaac and I jumped. I hadn't even heard him walk down stairs. I smiled at him, this of coarse, was a rhetorical question. My parents never had a problem with our style choices, if they did they'd be hypocrites. Besides, it's mostly their fault, the gothlyness is in our blood and almost all of the old family photos. We like to joke around with Mali saying she's like the niece on the 'Munster's' since she refuses to wear anything black, pink is her absolute favorite color.

When I reached school the dread of the bad day suspicion heaped apon both me and Isaac once again. I think we were both a little physic because before we reached my locker I could see Elli slumped up against it, I can't explain how bad she looked. Her hair was tied carelessly into a messy bun, (don't let the name 'messy bun' fool you! It takes a long time to make it messy and just perfect) her usual flawless make up was gone. It must have got lost last night or she threw it all out sleepwalking, because, Elli _loves _her makeup. When Isaac and I approached her I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she was ready to explode with tears. "Elli, what the-" I stammered. "Ron broke up with me!" she squeaked. I knew it, today was just going to be one of those weird bad days and I'm totally prepared to gloat when I get home and see Mali.

**Hi Guys!!! I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I've posted. Please Please Please review, I love them, lol. Feel free to tell me what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean he, 'broke up with you?" I asked outraged. Elli just looked at me, her big green eyes seemed to stare right though mine. "He ended it, as in goodbye, see you never, don't call me I'll call you!" She frowned, on the verge of tears again. I looked around behind me for Isaac's help in calming her down but he was already a step ahead of me. "H-he's n-n-not worth y-you-your tears." Isaac said gently. Elli frowned and a tear rolled down her face, I didn't think it was because of Ron, it was the sudden emotion of Isaac comforting her. I tried not to smile, I never ever liked Ron. Isaac was perfect for her, she was an emotional wreck and he likes to make people feel better. I patted her back, "come on" I said quietly, heading for the door. "Wait, where are we going?" she panicked, Elli knew all too well about my "sick days." I laughed, "relax, we're just taking you outside for a minute, you need air. If a teacher comes we'll tell her your cat just died." Elli smiled halfheartedly at my little joke and let me lead her outside to the very same bench I comforted Isaac on. "Sit!" Isaac commanded, I looked over at my brother, surprised, he caught my gaze and smiled shyly. "I-I know I shouldn't be acting like this, he is a jerk but and I'm really angry at him-" "shhh." I hushed her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug my mother used to give me when I was little.

………………………………...

I was getting bigger, Lydia was right. Sighing, I placed my palm on my cheek and looked down at my bloated figure. I wrinkled my nose and lifted the big black tee-shirt that I stole from Alex. My eyes widened and my mouth lifted into a big smile. "Alex!" I shrieked, "ALEX!" where was he? I poked my head out the door and looked around the quiet hallway, I finally saw him, he was on the other side of the hall and it looked like he stopped running at vampire speed so abruptly that he was ready to topple over. "What? What is it?" my angel asked, the worried expression that I've come to get used to made his usually hansom features more intense and older looking. Maybe I shouldn't scream his name bloody murder until the baby is born. "It's nothing, I want to show you something." Alex sighed and closed his eyes, "don't scream like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I smiled and laughed at his words. "Come on," I beckoned him, taking his large cold hand. "What do you want to show me?" his smile was radiant but he still looked weary. I lifted up the tee-shirt I was wearing and revealed my growing belly. "I have stretch marks!" I squeaked. Alex laughed and placed a hand on my stomach. "Are you sure that our baby doesn't have a twin?" I looked up at his misty topaz eyes blankly. "No." his eyes looked anxious for a minute. "It's okay." I soothed, totally confused at why he looked so worried.

Alex relaxed finally and he opened his mouth to say something but before he did I heard the phone ring from our bedroom. "Hold that thought!" I said and kissed his hand since I couldn't reach his cheek.

………………………………...

I watched Evelyn waddle out of the bathroom lovingly. She cracks me up, honestly, she screams my name bloody murder when she isn't hurt and laughs when she is. I followed her, staying closely behind incase she ever tripped, which did happen once when she was pregnant with Isaac and Lydia. "Alex." she panted, "I don't think I can make it in time." I smiled and walked swiftly around her but I kissed her cheek on the way. "Hello?" I said lightly into the phone. My eyes moved over to the door, Evelyn leaned against the frame, a protective arm around her stomach. He bronze hair was staticy and all over the place, her beautiful round face was slightly red but she looked amazing. She almost distracted me from the person on the other end of the phone. "Alex?" a familiar but nervous voice echoed in my head, I hadn't heard it's usual carefree sound in a long, long time. "Ma?" I said, utterly shocked. "Yes, Hun, it's me!" she said happily. I could hear almost hear her smile. I haven't talked to or seen my mother in person since my children were little kids, I don't really like the phone, I prefer to write her letters and e-mails. "Oh, my- how are you?" I asked nervously, she never called me but always replied to my letters. I think part of the reason I didn't like to talk to her on the phone was because I always thought she could look right through my lies, the lies I make up so she wouldn't be exposed to my new chance at life. "Healthy, my arthritis is not hurting so much now that I'm taking that new stuff." I smiled, "good, good." I remember a time when my mother and I could talk about anything, now it seems uncomfortable. "So-" I said, "Evelyn told me you're good news!" she said excitedly. "Another grandchild, oh my." I smiled again, "yes, we are all very excited."

"Yes, of course." she sighed, "Well, I was wondering." she paused, "what?" I asked, sitting on the bed. "Well, well I want to come for a visit. I haven't seen you in so long, I barely know Lydia and Isaac anymore and I miss you all." I lightened up, "yes," I said without thinking. "Yes, come on down!" I heard her breathing on the other end. "Oh," she said surprised, as if she were expecting a no. "Well, I already bought a ticket, just in case you know-" she broke off, still kind of expecting me to say the usual, that we're just too busy to see her. "And If I'm lucky I can probably get there tommorw at the latest!" It wasn't until we said our goodbyes that I realized what I'd done. "Oh, no." I said and held my face in my hands. "What?" Evelyn asked, it was her turn to sound worried. "My mother just invited herself to stay with us." Evelyn sat next to me, "that's great!" I looked at my wife sadly. "No, it isn't. What will happen when she sees that her 34 year old son still looking 18, she'll have a heart attack. And you! You look younger than me!" Evelyn sighed, "I don't know." she said, "we'll make ourselves look older!" I laughed without humor, "or you can just look worried all the time and act like an old man like you always do!" she said heatedly. "Do you think that will be enough?" Evelyn frowned up at me and scooted off the bed with difficulty, "You're impossible!" she said and waddled angrily out of the room. I raised my eyebrows. Evelyn didn't care how young we looked, just as long as she got to visit with my mother.

………………………………...

Throughout the day I heard ridiculous and nasty rumors about my best friend and her ex-boyfriend. It felt like I would never stop answering the stupid questions that people asked me about the break up. Everyone knew that Elli and I were attached at the hip only because they were amazed that even in high school we are still close friends. Which didn't happen often, a dork best friends with a popular girl. I finally heard from Brendon in our one and only class together that Ron had been cheating on Elli with Heather for a while before Ron finally broke it off. "That bitch was _cheating_ on her?" "Yeah, they kept it pretty quiet so I only found out last night." he said. Elli finally told Isaac and I at lunch today exactly what had happened that night. "Ron and I went to a party last night, you know a little thing. He told me to sit on the couch and wait for him while he got us some drinks but after a while he didn't come back so I went looking for him. I walked around a bit, the room was all foggy from cigarette smoke so I couldn't really see but I saw a light on in one of the bedrooms thinking that it wasn't off limits. I opened the door and he was sitting on the bed with this huge smile on his face, like he was expecting someone other than me. He told me to sit, looking at the door again and then he told me it was over, that he wanted to date other people. I left the room for a minute, I was so surprised and angry that I didn't say anything to him, I just left so I thought of all the things I should say to him and plucked up the courage to go back. When I did there was Heather wearing just her bra, he was on top of her half naked." "Who took you home?" I asked, "Brendon, he was really nice about it too." she smiled halfheartedly and I looked over at Isaac a little smugly.

Today Elli walked home with me and Isaac. I wanted her to forget about how bad Ron treated her and spend some quality time with the Conner's, which I knew she always loved doing because she always said she preferred my family to hers. "Mom? Dad? We're home and Elli came with us." I saw my mother's head poke out of the kitchen door and smile. "Hey, Elli Honey," her face went blank, her eyes dull all of the sudden. She was having one of her famous visions. "Come have a cookie!" she said when she recovered, looking up at her sweetly. When Elli and Isaac past us my mother mouthed, "_nasty breakup?" _ I nodded and placed my pointer finger on my lips. "Grandma Conner is coming to stay with us tommorw." My mother said brightly to Isaac and I. We both looked up from our glasses of milk at the same time. "Does dad know?" I asked suspiciously, "yes, of course he knows!" she said. "Are you sure?" I asked slowly. My mother glared at me and I bit into my chocolate chip cookie without saying anything else.

That night all Isaac and I could talk about was seeing Grandma Conner. We hadn't seen her since we were in third grade and were looking forward to seeing her. "Dad?" Alex looked up from his thick book. Worry was etched in every corner of his face, if there was such a thing as the worry Olympics, my dad would have won. "Why don't you want Grandma Conner to come tommorw?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch. My father sighed, " I do! It's just that, I don't know." he looked down as I rested my head on his hard chest. 'It'll be okay, daddy, I promise." My father smiled slightly and kissed my forehead. "Okay, time for bed." he said after a while, closing his book and placing it on the seat next to him. "But Daaaad! I'm 14 years old, not 4, and It's only 10:00!" Alex rolled his topaz eyes and scooped me up with one arm. "Dad! Dad noooo!!! I don't like to be vampire-handled!" I complained as I zoomed with my father upstairs to my bedroom. "Say goodnight to Mali and Isaac." he said as we past them in front of Isaac's bedroom door. "Goodnight to Mali and Isaac." I said sourly. "That's the sprit!" he chuckled.

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted in so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been really caught up in my vacation and all that, I've also been reading the last Harry Potter which was fantastic. PLEASE, REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. I'm sorry I haven't been posting much and you've all heard my many excuses** **so I won't even go there. : Um….well…..I hope you like this chapter, it took me the longest time to write. I wanted to make this one special I guess. Reviews would be nice.**

My mind was racing, I just couldn't think properly! I sat on the couch sinking into it's corners like a 'Raggedy Ann' doll. _The kitchen needs cleaning, oh, and I really need to prepare the guest bedroom! Maybe I can bribe Lydia into helping me…._ "Evelyn?" I looked up hopefully, Alex glided into the room, finally taking a break from editing his new novel. My angel smiled, a real true smile. Which was a pleasant alter and seemed to make not only his face brighten, but the whole room seemed to change it's atmosphere just because of that one smile. "I'm about to head out to the airport, Isaac is coming with me but Lydia and Mali decided to stay. I was wondering if you would like to come?" I shook my head, sighing. "I'll stay with the girls, besides, I still need to clean the kitchen and all that-" Alex cut me off, "but the kitchen is clean." I raised my eyebrows, "you call that place _clean_? Alex, Honey, have you been in there the last 24 hours?" he looked at me in confusion. "Have _you_ been in there the last 24 hours? It's spotless; I swear the toaster was sparkling." I laughed, "Well, it was bound to happen one of these days!" I said, more to myself than my husband. "What? Was bound to happen?" Alex sat down, his hand rested on my stomach. "You've finally gone crazy, after all these years of worrying you might burn the house down you come in here and tell me the impossible, our kitchen is clean!" I laughed more and shook my head.

"I am not crazy!" he protested, I shook my head and scooted off the couch with difficulty leaving him on the couch dumbfounded. I peaked my head into the kitchen preparing for the worst, I winced and pushed on the door. I opened my mouth preparing to say, "_See, Alex, this kitchen is far from being clean!"_ but if I said that it wouldn't be true. I waddled over to the counter and stroked my toaster with the tip of my fingers. It was sparkly and squeaky clean. "What the hell?" I whispered. "I told you so!" said an annoyed voice from behind me. I turned to see Alex leaning against the Island behind me. "I am _not_ crazy!" he muttered under his breath. I half smiled, Alex hated that we all called him crazy behind his back. "I'm sorry." Alex shook his head, "s'okay." he sighed. "Alex, did you clean the kitchen?" I loved it when he surprised me with little things like this. It's such a big help. "Um….." I sighed and walked away to the door before he could say anything else. I pushed the door for a second time and with a loud thump and a cry of pain I saw Isaac clutching his forehead angrily. His face twisted into an angry expression. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Honey!" I cried, moving toward my son. My hand went automatically up to his door wound on the top of his dark eyebrow. "Hmmmph." I sighed, if I'd hit Lydia in the face with a door she be yelling; Isaac was different. "Oh, God. It's bleeding!" I announced when drops of dark red blood dripped onto my fingers. "Here, come in the kitchen."

I turned again but I knocked into Alex, who heard the door slam into Isaac. I looked up at my husband, his eyes were zeroed in on Isaac's forehead. I watched as his eyes went black in an instant. "Alex….." I said, scared. "What?" he growled, holding his breath. "Go outside, get some air." I said slowly, afraid he might do something stupid. He walked away swiftly, faster than I'd ever seen him walk before. Isaac didn't make a sound as I lead him into the small and very clean kitchen. I made Isaac sit in a chair while I ran a cloth under the cold water of the sink. "Does it still hurt?" I asked, sitting next to him and placing the cloth firmly on the cut. He nodded. "I'm so sorry." I said again, my son gave me a halfhearted smile and looked down at his lap. "o-okay." he sighed. "Is D-d-dad going to to be o-okay?" I smiled warmly, "Yes, he'll be fine." I nodded, I think the only reason Alex reacted to Isaac blood so…..vampirely was because he hasn't been exposed to human blood in a long, long time. "He's been locked up in his office so long, he forgot the smell of human blood." I muttered. Hopefully he's hunting right now.

I patched up Isaac's forehead with a Spiderman Band-Aid before he left with Alex. "I'm sorry, it's all I could find! Your lucky you didn't get the Dora ones!" I called to him. Isaac grimaced and looked at me with his deep grey eyes. Alex's eyes. "You can take it off when the bleeding stops!" Alex said sharply when he came back from hunting. I looked up, "Alex, maybe I should go pick up-" "no, I'll do it, I'm fine. I promise." He smiled, but I didn't buy it. "Well, I think Isaac should stay then." But Isaac shook his head. "I w-want to to go!" he said quietly. I looked both of them, they each wore the same pleading expression. "Alex I…Oh, alright, just don't look at me like that anymore!"

………………………………...

I watched sadly as my son hopped into the front seat of my beat up old truck. How could I react like that? I hated myself for wanting to rip my own son's throat out and slowly saver the sweet blood running through his veins. I hated myself for even thinking it! "Isaac?" I asked quietly when we got on the road. He looked up at me from the radio briefly then turned back, I guess that was his way of saying that I had his attention. My nose caught his sharp sweet smell when his hand moved to the dial. He was completely oblivious to my fight not to hurt him, my poor sweet boy. "I'm so sorry for how I reacted to your cut." He smiled at me comfortingly. "It it's o-o-okay. You c-can't hel help it." Isaac patted my arm and went back to changing the station every second. I smiled slightly a drove down the highway with _Thousand Foot Krutch _blaring in my ears.

………………………………...

"Lydia? Mali?" my mother panted from down the hall. I dropped the dirty washcloth I was using to clean the guestroom's windows, Mali dropped her little almost soundless vacuum. "What do we do?" I whispered. Mali shrugged. I didn't want me mother to find out that I've done good deeds for her, it would totally ruin everything I've worked for. "We'll just have to fess up, I guess." She picked up her vacuum again. My mother reached the room and looked around bewildered. Her eyes rested on me next to the space heater. "Hi!" I said, my voice high-pitched. "Hi…" she was uncertain of what to say. "Did you two clean the kitchen too?" she asked, her eyes softening. Mali nodded, she smiled. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much of a help this is!" Mali sprang to her feet in an instant and hugged Evelyn. I rolled my eyes and rose also. "Suck up." I whispered when Evelyn's back was turned toward my windows.

………………………………...

I held on to Isaac's hand when we got into the airport. God, it was crowded. We must have past the little Starbucks stand twice. I looked down at the note I wrote to myself for the hundredth time. Something Gate E. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I looked up at the signs above us bewildered. "Dad." Isaac whispered. I looked down and smiled, trying to play it cool, look like I knew what I was doing. Isaac hesitated. "I I is th-that her?" He pointed and I looked. There was a women sitting on a bench far away from the chaos. Her long hair was all grey and tied into a messy bun. Her round face was sweet looking but worried at the same time, she was looking at the crowd trying to spot her son. I smiled faintly. "Yes, that's her." Isaac and I walked toward her bench, Isaac seemed to be as nervous as I was because he didn't request that we quicken the pace. "Ma?" I asked when we reached her, she looked up and smiled. Isaac moved behind me hiding himself from his grandmother. "Alex." she whispered, I nodded and she stood. "I thought I'd never see you!" she cried. I leaned down to hug her tightly. "I know, Ma, I know." She pulled back and wiped tears from her eyes. Her hand went automatically up to my face, she looked serious. "Have you been eating?" I raised my eyebrows. "Huh?" "You're too skinny, are you sure you are healthy, have you been checking?" he worried expression intensified. "Ma!" I stopped her. "Calm yourself, I'm perfectly healthy." she finally smiled. "Good." Anna leaned to one side of me where I knew Isaac stood. He peaked at her from under my arm. "Whose this?" she asked kindly even though I knew she knew it was Isaac. I turned and pulled him next to me gently. "Isaac," he said simply and smiled up at her. "Give me a hug, you!" she commanded kindly. Isaac moved to hug her as I laughed silently. "Just like your mother." she whispered to him. He smiled wider and I lead them both to the truck outside in the parking garage.

Isaac and I carried Anna's suitcases into the house, actually I carried a suitcase and Isaac dragged one. Anna looked around teary eyes again. I pulled the house key out of my back pocket and let everybody in. It was quiet late, Anna's flight got in at about 6:00 and it took us two hours to get her belongings from the plane. It also took some bit of time to get back to the house. "Evelyn?" I called, I heard the TV from the living room. Isaac dropped Anna's suitcase with a loud thump. "Honey?" I walked down the hall. She was sprawled out on the couch crying her eyes out. "Sweetheart?" I asked gently kneeling down next to her. "All those…people!" she sobbed. I rubbed her back. "What people, honey?" "Those people!" she pointed to the TV screen. She was watching Jaws. "Jaws?" I asked, trying not to laugh. She nodded. A sighed came from the opposite room from where Anna stood watching. "You do know that Jaws is a robot right?" said Lydia walking swiftly over to her mother. I gave her a look that silenced her immediately. "I know it's fake! I don't know why it's so sad to me!" I smiled a little. "It's okay; you can cry all you want." "No, I'm done now. Where's Anna?" she asked excitedly, sitting up as though she were never crying for all the people killed in the movie. 'I'm right here, Dear" Evelyn's face brightened and she sprang off the couch almost falling flat on her face. I was quick to catch her. Anna didn't seem to notice my quick reflex because she rushed over and hugged Evelyn as tight as she could.

Anna pulled away and held Evelyn at arms length, looking her over. "You beautiful girl, you dear sweet beautiful girl!" she said, tears came back to both women as they hugged again. I smiled again and looked over to the dining room where my two girls and son stood surveying the whole heartwarming scene in front of them. I was so lucky to have my family here with me. With my mother here, it seems as if the small hole in my cold heart, that I had no idea existed until now, suddenly healed. I walked over to my mother and wife and motioned for the kids to join us. And this may sound a little _Full House _but, I opened my arms wide and gave each of them a big bear squeeze.


	17. Chapter 17

"He and Heather are probably doing it right now for I all know!" Elli said, she was in her anger stage right now and all she wanted to do was kick Ron's ass for cheating on her. "Yes," I answered, not really listening to what she was saying. I was watching Isaac's face from across the table. He smiled to himself slightly, which made me smile. Mikey and I shared an eye roll across the table for he too had noticed Isaac's happy mood about Elli's never ending anger toward her ex-boyfriend. "So….how's life for everyone?" Mikey asked a few seconds after we all fell into an awkward silence. "Mine's pretty good." I answered, helping him break out of the awkwardness. Isaac nodded and smiled. We didn't even look at Elli who now always answered these kind of questions sarcastically. I felt someone watching me at that moment, but everyone's eyes were looking the other way so I couldn't tell if there was. Warm, soft lips pushed against my cheek. "Excuse me, Sir, but I already have a boyfriend!" I teased as Brendon pulled away and sat down in the empty seat next to me. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in two days!" He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I…I'll tell you later." I looked at him, in serious mode, "Do you want to talk now I can-" "Naw, we'll talk later…when I take out to our park tonight!" I smiled, "Why do you automatically think that I'm totally free today?" He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I think I can fit it into my busy schedule." I tousled Brendon's dark brown hair absentmindedly as he slowly joined into the table's conversation. It took a while for Mikey and Isaac to get used to Brendon being there at the table with me and talking to them but I think things are looking up in that area.

"Ugh, we have gym today!" I groaned. I particularly hated gym, and so did Ellie. But for different reasons. Elli hated because Heather was in it, I hated it because Elli can't stop talking about how she ought to punch her in the face. I mean, just do it! We walked into the girls locker room together. There was three long rows of small lockers, the 9th grade had to share, only two or three girls had the opportunity to have their own locker. "Oh, look at that slut bag!" Ellie whispered under her breath, more to herself than me. I looked around automatically at Heather's thin form, she wore a baggy tee-shirt and Juicy sweats. She looked off, her usual picture perfect blond hair was slightly greasy and pulled into a careless pony tail. "She looks like she's on drugs!" Elli whispered as we walked passed. Heather looked around and scowled, "Bitch." she said loudly. "Whore." Elli shot back, it was a little immature but that's all Elli could come up the at the time. It sucks really, how you think of a good comeback after the bitch fight. "Oh, no. Take that back you slut!" Heather shouted. "No, I don't think I will. I don't lie." I smirked, ready to step in the fight if things got nasty. "You don't lie?" Heather laughed, it sounded forced. I noticed that the girls around us stopped what they were doing. "Yeah." "Oh, so I guess that time you called Lydia a clingy lesbian last summer was true then, Angie and I thought you were just sucking up to us, but I guess not." My stomach turned over, I felt like I've just been slapped and kicked at the same time.

" I didn't say that!" Elli said, her voice cracked and I could hear the lie lingering in her words. My eyes started to tear without my permission. Heather went on, "Oh yeah, didn't you talk crap about her family too? Yes, I remember. She said that Lydia's mother and father were really young to have kids, what were they 17 and on crack or something?" Heather looked at me now, I was speechless, I couldn't talk. "Lydia, I" But Heather interrupted. "Oh, we also were debating on whether you and your brother were in love with each other, but I guess not seeing as your going out with Brendon." She smiled sweetly at me. I finally looked over at Elli, her eyes too were blurry with tears. "Elli," was all I could say. How could she do this to me? I thought we were friends, I clenched my hands into fists. The room was silent and the music blasting from the women coaches office told me she hadn't heard a thing. With out thinking, I swung my slightly shaking fist in the air and it collided with Elli's face, hard. "I hate you!" I shouted at her when she hit the ground. Heather laughed but the other girls were silent. Elli looked down at the blood on her hand. "Lydia, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it." she cried. I shook my head. "No, just shut up you bitch." Heather laughed again, I looked at her, annoyed and remember the power my parents had forbidden me to use. Revenge. In my mind, I pictured Heather stuck in her locker and crying asking, someone to let her out, I pictured her in there for days. And that's what happened, the force of my power pushed her into the open locker without me even lifting a finger. Mrs. Campbell, the gym teacher finally came out of her office at the sounds of Heather screaming. "What the hell?" Mrs. Campbell shouted when she saw Elli on the ground still crying and Heather stuck in her locker. "Who did this?" She demanded. I raised my hand, and looked at Elli. "It was me, Mrs. Campbell, and I'm glad I did."

………………………………...

I paced my office, back and forth, at top speed. A speed that I didn't normally take. I almost jumped when I heard the door open behind me. I stopped at once, incase it was my mother. It wasn't, Evelyn stood worriedly in the doorway. "What happened?" she asked franticly. I sat down in my computer chair slowly. "I got a call from the principle this afternoon." Evelyn nodded. "And it was about Lydia….she…she used her powers on one of her classmates in gym class. They can't get her out of a gym locker." I watched Evelyn's face, I could see an old twinkle in her eye, it was the very same look she gave me while we were sitting outside _our_ principle's office next to my old 'friend', John. "There is more," I said, almost smiling at the look she gave me. Her expression became serious. "She punched Elli in the face as well." I watched as my wife's face changed, she looked shocked. "Why?" she sputtered. I shrugged. "But I thought they were friends! Were they?" she questioned? I shrugged again. I hardly knew the inner workings of my youngest daughter's mind, sometimes, I was pretty damn glad of it. "Oh, man!" she waddled over to me, a protective hand on her very large stomach, and sat on my thin lap. If I was a normal man, I think I would have collapsed, but that was not the case, I nuzzled Evelyn's ear and sighed at the warmth that escaped from her body to mine. "What if she uses her power again, but more severely?" I murmured. Evelyn shook her head. "Alex, be realistic, she's not a mass murderer or anything. I doubt that she really knows what she's doing with all that power!" I nodded solemnly but shook my head and continued. "And when she learns how great a power she has? Will she learn to control her anger?" Evelyn sighed, "I guess we'll have to find out. But I think we should tell Carlisle, he would be the best one to help her learn about her powers. After all, he's met a vampire with a very similar talent." "Yes, and look what happened to that man," I mumbled. "Oh, Lydia, what are we going to do with you?"

**Comments are welcome…:**


	18. Chapter 18

**For those of you still out there, God bless your hearts, really! I haven't posted in so long. I just, I don't know, gave myself a break from Alex and Evelyn's story. The good thing out of this though is that I am currently writing a new story called **_**Hey There Delilah **_**which I am very proud of (I know, the name is very stupid, I just liked the name Delilah and that song) I encourage you to check it out and I also encourage you to read this next chapter of **_**If Things Were Different. **_**Enjoy.**

**Lydia's Point of View**

I wiped away the warm salty tears from my eyes and sniffed, looking around my parent's bedroom and away from the sitcom I was watching on the little TV that hung on the wall. Evelyn was not a fan of tidying, neither was Alex. They both had a habit of piling books and CD's on top of each other instead of putting them away. They also liked to put their dirty laundry in a heap in one corner of the room so they'd know the difference between them and the clean clothes until my mother would do the laundry at 10:00 p.m. on Friday nights. Then, things would start over again. So in a way, they weren't very untidy, they just had a weird system. A system that the whole household seemed to follow.

In Isaac's room, there were piled DVD's up the yin-yang. Accompanied with a pile of books that Isaac had read, and a separate pile of books that Isaac hadn't read. In Mali's room, she liked to have her lip gloss and lip stick on her bureau and her eye liner and eye shadow in the cabinet above her sink in the bathroom. She also piled up her magazines on one side of her never slept in bed. In my room, well, when I said that the whole household followed this system, I meant everyone except myself. My room was chaos, I was a slob and that's the way I liked it. If I ever cleaned my room, I'd forget where I would have put everything.

The bedroom door opened and my mom stuck her head in, she looked a little flustered, as she always did, but she looked more worried than anything. Her young face looked older almost, her green eyes wary. When I tried to smile at her, she relaxed a little bit and waddled into the room. Evelyn sighed as she sat down on Alex's side of the bed. She was enormous these days, with the baby coming, it was a wonder that my father even let her walk around the house. He was so protective of my mother, making sure she wasn't near anything that could hurt her or the baby. I could tell they were scared, even though they try not to show it. They don't want this baby to die too, I tried not to think of what it would do to us, If we could hold on like we always did. If this baby died, I don't know what the prospects of us holding on will be. I don't even want to know.

"Come here, baby." Evelyn whispered to me, I looked over, trying not to cry. I don't know what it was, but I could only cry in front of my mother. I don't recall ever crying in front of Isaac or Mali or even my dad. When my face my safely buried into her chest, I started sobbing. Evelyn stroked my hair and whispered words of comfort. I was so upset by the time I got home from school that my parents had forgotten to punish me for using my powers the wrong way. All I could think of was Elli and for the first time in my life, I felt completely alone. Everything she had said to me had been a lie, every time we had sleepovers, she probably went home the next day and made fun of me and my family behind my back. She was my only friend.

"Elli was my friend, and the locker! I hate them! I hate those girls!" I cried. Evelyn made shushing noises and rubbed my back. After a few minutes, I got more control of myself and my sobs eventually came to be little whimpers that were soon nothing. I finally pulled a little away from my mom and sniffed, she brushed away the wetness from my cheeks.

"Tell me what happened." Evie said softly. I turned my head away, too embarrassed to tell her the truth. What would I say? The girl who I loved as a sister, the girl who Isaac had a crush on, the girl who my family loved as one of their own was a twofaced bitch? Yeah, actually, that's exactly what I was going to say.

"Elli is a twofaced bitch and I want her to die." Evelyn sighed, trying not to freak out at my choice of words.

"I'm sure you don't want her to die, Liddie, you don't realize how awful that would be if it ever happened." Evelyn said evenly. I looked her in the eyes, deeply annoyed.

"She told everyone that I was a lesbian and that you and dad were on crack when you had Isaac and me." Evelyn looked dumbfounded, as if she thought that Elli was incapable of saying such nasty things. My mother's mouth opened and closed as if she were debating whether or not she should agree with me about Elli being a bitch or give me inspiring advice. What she said was a mixture of both options.

"Don't let them get to you, Liddie, those girls aren't worth your tears. They are all just shallow and self-conscious. They beat down other people to make themselves feel better. You are a beautiful, intelligent, and very strong girl, Lydia. You feel alone now, but things will get better, I promise." My mom smoothed down my messy black hair as she talked, her voice was loving, comforting. I looked into my mother's eyes and a thousand snarky remarks passed through my mind, but I knew that she was right.

"You think so?" I didn't believe the fact that Elli and those girls were jealous of me, but I knew everything else my mother said was most likely true. I swallowed, at that moment, I remembered one of the bedtime stories my father had told Isaac and I. It was my favorite, and I always requested it when Alex sat down at the end of my bed. He always told it a little differently every time, probably forgetting how it went originally. It was about a boy and a girl that were in love. But they were both outcasts, they both saw the world differently from everyone else and were constantly made fun of for it. Anyways, the boy and the girl always went through life together with they're heads strong. They ignored what people called them and it was a happy ending of course, and there were morals and life lessons to be learned.

As I looked at my mother's fierce expression now, I realized that I knew who the boy and girl in the story was. My father's description of them fit too. He always said the girl was patient, but also stubborn, very often the sparkplug of the relationship. (In a good way, Alex always corrected himself) He described the boy as bright, but also unbalanced in a way. (Now that I know who the boy is, I now understand that Alex was being nice, unbalanced was a little bit of an understatement.) I bit my lip and nodded slowly, now back to the present. Evelyn smiled patiently.

"I don't think, Dear, I know."

...

The house phone has been ringing all day, so has my cell phone. The caller I.D. said it was Elli. The first time she called, Alex picked up. He knew that Elli and I were fighting but he didn't much understand anything else after that. My father is a bright man but he is also very clueless and a number of other things. So when he answered the phone this afternoon, he didn't just tell Elli that I wasn't home, which my mom had told him to say if Elli ever called, but, he also told her to call back at another time. Which encouraged her to call again, and again and so on. I sighed as the phone rang again. I was comfortable in my pajamas. My body was tense, and it wasn't until I was on the couch next to my Grandmother that I realized it.

Anna was crocheting and watching her soaps, she was talented like that. My mother tried to do it a couple of times but couldn't manage to do it, Bella and Esme had sort of given up trying to teach her too. When my parents told Isaac, Mali, and I that Anna was coming, all three of us were very excited. But it wasn't until she was actually here that we realized how hard it was to keep our family's secret when she was with us _all the time. _I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's for three days, which was a record for them because I usually couldn't go through a day without seeing all of them at least once. We just couldn't risk being found out. My father had also warned us not to do anything inhumanly, which I had defied not even 24 hours after he had said anything. So when Anna had asked what had happened at school today, I had to lie.

"Everything will work out, Liddie." Anna had told me while her favorite soap opera was on a commercial break. I nodded and grimaced, everyone has been telling me that today. I had managed to watch exactly one more show before Elli called again. I hopped up off of the couch and headed to the phone that was on the kitchen table in the other room, seriously miffed. Couldn't she understand that I was pissed, that I never wanted to talk to her ever again? I was going to answer that phone and tell Elli just how much I hated her and just how much I wished she would stop calling. But Isaac, being my awesome brother and all, got to the phone first. I stood back and watched as Isaac put down the book her was carrying and picked up the phone and put it to his ear, waiting patiently for Elli to speak first. I heard her high pitched voice, then Isaac said what I never could of thought he could say to the girl he liked.

"S-s-stop c-calling us, E-Elli!" With that wonderful sentence, Isaac slammed the phone down. I could see anger in his eyes as he said it, but I could also see a little regret. He had liked Elli so much. When I looked at my brother, I realized how much of a bitch I was. I didn't do that for him when Brandon asked me out. He was the better person.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that, Isaac." I said, my eyes filling up. My brother shrugged, a small smile flitted across his face.

"S-s-she d-d-d-deserved a l-lot more than t-that." Isaac said, and he picked up his book from the table and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, I supposed.

...

On my way to bed, I stopped by Alex's office. I stuck my head in to see my father pacing and talking to himself, his dark hair messy, his expression muddled.

"Dad?" I asked, Alex snapped out of it and looked over at me, his topaz eyes blank for a moment, it took him a minute to respond. God, sometimes I hoped that he wouldn't accidentally do harm to himself while in one of these trances.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what is it, Liddie, Dear?" I smiled, at least he was still speaking in normal sentences.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." I said, coming closer, leaving the door ajar behind me. Alex smiled down at me warmly and hugged me, kissing my forehead before he let go of me. His grip was tight, though his body was cold, I shivered.

"Goodnight." he said quietly as I turned to leave, but I really wanted to ask him before I forgot.

"Hey Dad?" I asked, turning back to him. Alex looked down at me, his eyes curious. He went over to his messy desk and sat back down.

"You know that story you used to tell me, about the boy and the girl? Is it, are they real people?" It took Alex a minute to figure out which story I was talking about, but he quickly caught on. Alex smiled, his whole face lighting up, I hadn't seen him really smile like that in a long time. This new book is sucking the life out of him, no pun intended.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Alex nodded, his eyebrows rising. I smiled too, I did know the answer to that question.

"Goodnight, Daddy, I love you." I said, turning back toward the door.

"I love you to, Dear." Alex muttered, deep in thought again, I turned back for a split second to see his face again. He was deep in concentration, it looked like he had forgotten what we were talking about, but I knew he hadn't. I walked out of his office and was about two inches from the door when Alex said something else, I faced him again.

"Tangerines are a nice color," he muttered. I rolled my eyes. My father was bright but also unbalanced in a way, but I was just saying that nicely, unbalanced was an understatement.


End file.
